Kill me Kiss me
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: Childhood games. Sometimes we never stop playing them.As time goes on the rules change little by little. A game that started out fun and joyful, then it turned into a vicious cut throat game.(AK and AJ pairing)
1. Prologue

So I'm going to start a new story. This part is little rant of mine. It's something that'll tie in the last chapter I do for this story. It's basically a story about friends, relationships and growing up. The movie _Moon Child _inspired me. L'ArcEnCiel's Hyde and Gackt stars in it. It is such a good tear jerker, funny movie! And the men are fine as hell! This is an alternative universe story. So no cards, dragons or millennium items. Don't knock the story until you read it, okay? I promise it'll be interesting! Here are the actual pairs for the story and not crushes, because there's a couple.

Kaiba/ Anzu (main)

Kaiba/Shizuka (minor)

Jounouchi/Anzu (main)

Jounouchi/Mai (minor)

Their ages change so there's no set age. One part of story their all seventeen, except for Kaiba who is 18 and Mai who will be 20. The second part of the story they will be 27 except for Kaiba who is 28 and Mai is 30. You'll get it as I go along with the story. Now for the ranting! The person who is talking is a surprise! You have to read the end of the story when I'm done with it to see who was talking in the beginning.

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. **

**Kill Me Kiss Me**

**Prologue**

Childhood games. Sometimes we never stop playing them. As time goes on the rules change little by little. But in the end it's the same game. A game that started out fun and joyful, then it turned into a vicious cut throat game. A game that we continued to play even though we knew it was wrong. There are no winners, just losers. We all lost something in our lives. Something important. Something we once loved but forgot about it and buried it deep into our blackened hearts. We all had our own choices though. It wasn't like anyone could blame me. I wouldn't be surprised if someone did. Come to think about it, are you guys mad at me for what happened? We all had our own paths. We all chose our paths. Had I been with you guys I would haven to been satisfied with my choice. It wasn't who I was. It will never be who I am. That is something that will never change about me. But we're all adults here, right? In a way I'm still that bratty kid in the past who would mess around with people just for the hell of it. In a way I never grew up. My principles were the same. The were just modified a little bit as time went on. So was yours. You always said that you never changed. But you did. We all did.

There are so many things that have changed. So many that I can't remember how it once was. I'm sure it was great. That's why I feel so awful, right? Because I knew that the way it once was. That it was probably the only time that I really felt in peace. That there were no other problems surrounding me, even if there were. But when I was around the gang, it all vanished. Now the problems escalate, taking up all my thoughts and little emotions I have left. Had left.

We'll never see each other again in this lifetime. You know that don't you? I wonder. Would you ever take back anything you did or said? Would you start from scratch? Do everything all over again. Have more common sense? I would. If I knew what I know now, I definitely would. I would take back so many things I said and did. I would take those chances I always wanted to take but was too afraid and stupid to. I would hold you in my arms and tell you everything that I felt in my heart. Anzu…I loved you even though I never spoke the words. Last time I saw your beautiful face, you face was dark. Sad. Depressed. Disappointed. Was it towards me? Did you see my face? Did you see the love I had in my eyes for you? The regret? The I wishes running through my mind? It hurt me like crazy to see you like that. All I wanted to do was run towards you and hold you close to me. Like in my dreams. But I couldn't. You couldn't. It was too late. It was all too late. It was my fault. I know it was. Please don't try saying that it wasn't. I pushed you away. **I** did. No one else. All I could do now is ask for your forgiveness. Next lifetime, I'll dedicate my soul and being to you and you only. I swear it to you.

As for everyone else. Wait a little bit more for me. I'm coming. Asshole, you were always a spitfire, weren't you? So hardheaded and wanting to do things your way. Next time we'll do things your way. But only once, we all know already not to trust you with everything. But hey, you always got what you wanted. At least most of what you wanted. You were successful, powerful and wealthy. And I took it away from you. As did you do to me. But its alright. It was a lesson well learned. A lesson we'll take with us forever. We'll meet again. I promise. It'll be a while before I'll see you guys again.

The good thing is that it's all over. The lies, the deceit, the tears, the rejections. All of it is over with. Thank God. I don't know if I could handle it anymore. It was getting too much for me. It was making me inhuman. It made me hurt inside so much. I would find myself alone in the end of the day. No one around me. Just darkness and what if's. Now I can relax. No worries. No watching my back. It was for the better. All of it was.

I have to go now. Like I said it'll be a while before I could catch up with you guys. But I'll be there. I took care of Sora for you. Our promise. I remembered it and honored it. She's fine now. You'd be proud. I know I am. She's a good girl. She'll visit me. She visits you guys. When she was younger I would tell her about you guys. She says she can't wait until she meets you. But it'll take her a while before she could. Thank you guys. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself right now. Reminded my of my mistakes. Mistakes I will never repeat and will be damned if I do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like I said, don't knock it until you read a bit more. I promise you'll like it! J P.S: REVIEW!


	2. Friends, aren't we?

Disclaimer: Nothing.. I own nothing..

**Chapter 1: Friends, aren't we?**

_Two teenage boys stand before a three story building. Gunshots are heard around the building and inside. On the first floor of the building is a sign with gold trimming that says 'Pegasus'. One of the boys wore a white buttoned long sleeved shirt and jeans with wild gold, black and red hair and dark purple eyes. The other boy wore a jean jacket with a white tee-shirt underneath and khakis, his long blond bangs shadowing his eyes. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" The tri color haired boy asks quietly. The blond next to him clenches his fist with one hand and reaches in his back pocket for his gun in the other. A cold smirk is sketched across his handsome face. _

"_Hell yes, Yami. I've been ready." They both step forward towards the door before kicking it down. _

'_Let the games begin….' _

* * *

"Do you understand what you are doing to yourself, Kaiba boy?" A purpled haired man asked as he sipped his wine glass. His smooth looking shoulder length locks barely was barely touching his lavender leisure suit. Kaiba sat across from him in an office, bodyguards surrounding the purple haired man. Leaning back against the chair in front of the purple haired man with his arms crossed against his chest, he smirked comfortably.

"Trust me fool, I know what I am doing. I'm protecting my fathers organization and my brother. That's what I'm doing. And I'm not going to let some sick fuck take over my organization." Kaiba was still a young man, looking much older than he really was. The way he held himself made him look older. His dark navy blue button shirt with the two first buttons undone and the way his tie hung loosely indicated that he just came from an office. His infamous trench coat laid across his lap, white trench coat looking as expensive and dignified as he was. The way his brown bangs covered his eyes made him look mysterious, dangerous.

"So I guess I'm wasting my time?" He asked sarcastically. With a nod, a flash of his cold blue eyes were seen, giving the bodyguards who were eyeing him intently a chill down their backs.

"I'm done here." He coldly stated, and got up to leave. The bodyguards stepped forwards, ready to protect their boss. With a wave of his hand, the bodyguards stepped down.

"Yes. You are. You may not see it now, but soon you will. I WILL take what you have and more if you do not comply with my wishes. You can protect what you want, but under my supervision. It is the only safe way you may do so. And not to mention, ONLY way to do so without seeing any bloodshed. So, one more try Kaiba boy. One more. Then after that, you will bleed for me." The whole time he spoke in a cool, drawling manner, like he was almost bored. Hearing enough, Kaiba turned his back on him, and headed towards the door. No one was with him. No one to protect him. He couldn't fire just yet. Those guys beside him would kill him in a second. Before he reached the door knob, a boy in a pizza delivery baseball cap with a pizza box in one hand popped out of the door, making him step back in surprise.

"Anybody order a pizza?" He cheerfully asked. The purple haired man stood up with a big smile and held out his hands towards the pizza boy.

"Someone get that before I eat the pizza boy!" The way the purple haired man looked at the pizza boy made both Kaiba and the pizza boy nervous. Kaiba rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room. Something about that delivery boy was weird. The way he just popped in the room was unnerving. He didn't even remember Pegasus ordering a pizza and he was with him for over an hour. Pegasus… Today he was supposed to rid of that annoying Pegasus. Every plan that man had involved his organization. The man was power hungry and was slowly getting the power he desired. There were rumors going around that he has some sort of apprentice. If that was true and there was another man out there just like him, then no one was safe. He couldn't let this go on. If it did, he would be in great danger as well as his brother. After looking around the building for anymore bodyguards, he realized that the only bodyguards around were the four that surrounded Pegasus. He knew there was a room around the floor Pegasus was currently in that held any of his plans. He had to truly know what he was planning, if he was planning anything.

The room he was looking for was right across Pegasus office, the door wide open. He could tell because the brief case Pegasus always had with all his papers was sitting on top of the computer table, calling out for anyone to open it up. Maybe it was a trick? There was no way in hell that he would just conveniently leave the door open for him so he can search through his stuff. Going in anyways, he slowly and quietly entered the room and turned on the computer. On the screens were some left over data, and memos. One of the memos read;

**Mokuba Kaiba. Seto Kaiba: fortune: 46,434,378,679. Businesses in America. After both of their deaths there will be no one else to receive the fortune. I propose a plan to inherited the organization by uniting both clans together. Therefore, the clan will be left to Pegasus. J. Crawford. The only objective after uniting is the factor of the two. The solution is to eliminate them both; Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. **

His plan was obvious. Allow their organizations to merge so that whatever is Kaiba's is Pegasus. No doubt he would try to kill them afterwards. He would kill his younger brother. No one ever dared to try to disturb what little family he had left. Mokuba was all he did have left. A gun cocking behind him brought him out of his trance, and towards one of the bodyguards.

"Mr. Crawford thought you would find that. So how about it? This is your last chance." The man stated. Little did he know that Kaiba saw his reflection on the computer screen and had his gun ready for him underneath his trench coat.

**

* * *

**

_After the bodyguard paid for the pizza, the four bodyguards sat around in another table and ate the pizza along with Pegasus. Honda stayed patiently, making sure they ate the pizza. After they all took a few bites he smiled at them, and bowed. Soon they would be drugged up enough for Jounouchi to finish his business with Pegasus and steal their safe in his office. This was their first big job and Honda was their pawn. If he didn't drug their pizza, the guards would not fall asleep. If the don't fall asleep, they could kill Yami and Jounouchi if they came in to do their business. A while ago he thought he heard something from the outside, but paid no attention to it. They've done this before and he knew he was being paranoid. When he did this with his friends, he was always paranoid and it turned out to be nothing._

"_Glad you enjoyed the pizza, call us again!" Before any of the body guards could say or do anything to the boy they thought was gone already, gunshots outside the door was heard. Usually Honda would signal them in. Why the hell are they here now? _

"_They started way to early, damn it! " Honda cursed out loud. Pegasus stood up and yelled at the guards to see what that was. _

_

* * *

The door swung open, revealing a shot bodyguard._

"He's heading downstairs." The man moaned before he fell down on the floor. Panicking, the delivery boy ran out, afraid that it was his two friends who started too early. When he reach the top of the stairs which showed a little from the downstairs, he saw his blond friend Jounouchi shooting some guys on the last floor. Meanwhile his other friend Yami was looking around the room to see if anymore body guards were around in the second floor. Behind him the four bodyguards were running towards him with guns ready to fire. Out of no where, three gunshots were heard from his side and two of the men went down. A hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him away from the stairs making him start breaking into a run towards a hallway that lead to other stairs.

"Get away. You have to go before you get shot, unless you want to." a cold voice said, From behind he recognized who it was. It was the young man from before. He was a known in the streets. Seto Kaiba. The swishing of his trench coat echoed in his ears along with the gunshots from downstairs. His father was an important man a couple of years ago before he was shot down. The Kaiba family has been on the down low until now. Those cold eyes were recognizable anywhere. On the second floor, he turned around towards the pizza boy.

"Thank you. My friends need help though." He shouted over the gunshots. Kaiba turned around once again to head towards an unknown hallway.

"Yea. I know. I'm going to help them. Meanwhile you can continue down those stairs and hide out in the back of the building. I'm sure you guys have get away car or something. Get it ready for us when we escape." He ran off into the dark hallway without another word.

Now it was time to help those guys out who helped him. If it wasn't for that blond he would have been shot by those bodyguards. They came out of no where after he shot the man. He tried reaching the bottom of the stairs when six more bodyguards awaited him, ready to greet him with bullets. One by one they all fell down, being shot from behind. There was a blond young man and a tri-color haired young man ready with guns as well.

* * *

"_I guess I underestimated how many guys there were." He admitted with a smirk. _

"_You mean there's more?" The blond asked coolly. With a nod they both turned their backs on each other to shoot the men behind them. "We should team up. For tonight." He suggested. Kaiba turned around, his gun pointed towards the blond. Kaiba didn't realize the tri-color haired boy was beside him, gun pointed at him as well and so was the blonds. That one was fast. Why was he so familiar? _

"_Why not? As long as we all get out alive." He replied, his eyebrow raised in a cocky manner, obviously not phased by the two guns pointed at him. "Ready?" Two boys nodded. The blond stepped forward and shot a man behind Kaiba. _

"_Jounouchi." He acknowledged his name. "The other is Yami. There's a delivery boy upstairs by the name of Honda. He's our friend and we need to get the baby out of this mess before he shoots himself." Kaiba stepped backwards and leveled his gun above Jounouchi's head. He shot at something that crashed down on the man behind Jounouchi. Meanwhile Jounouchi didn't even flinch at the sight of the gun pointed towards him. _

"_Kaiba. I'm gonna go back upstairs. There's something I need to take of." Interrupting his next sentence, Jounouchi said, _

"_Me too. I'll meet you there." They both ran the opposite directions, Jounouchi heading towards the front door to shut it, and Kaiba running up stairs, Yami following behind, shooting anyone who was coming towards them with Kaiba's help. _

* * *

When he ran by one door in the seemingly empty hallway , he heard a thud. Knowing it was a man's body that fell by the sound of the thud, he stood beside the door, gun ready in one hand and his other hand on the door knob. Slowly he opened it after not hearing another sound. Poking his head in, he saw there was only a mans body sprawled on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. There were a gag on the floor and rope around the headboard and foot of the bed. The man was a bodyguard of Pegasus. He could tell by his shades and his black suit. Stepping inside more, he readied his gun. Out of no where a gun cocked on top of him. Looking up, he held his hands up, dropping the gun. Thankful that his long trench coat hid his guns, he prepared himself to reach for one of them to shoot the boy. He wouldn't kill him since he was young, but he would make sure the boy would not harm him. A young boy was propped above the doorway, holding on to the sides of wall in the small hallway. His long hair covering his face.

"Slowly, step forwards." The voice of the boy said. After Kaiba did what he was told, he heard the boy drop down to the ground. "Good. Now turn around." Once again he did as he was told and saw that the boy had breasts. Big ones at that. Such a small frame and such big breasts, he thought. Why did he notice them in the first place? The girl had her hair down in a long mess, only some long growing out bangs swept across her right eye. Her fell down below her breasts. She wore torn tight jeans with a black tank top and white dirty sneakers. All in all, she looked like she's been through hell. There were a pair of hand cuffs dangling from her right wrist, and on both of her wrists there were scratches and bruises on them. Now he knew who was tied up on that bed just moments ago. "You're not one of his men. Who are you?" The girl asked breathlessly, eyes alert and going from Kaiba to the man on the bed.

"I'm going after Pegasus. Who are you?" He asked back. She sighed and shut the door, stepping towards him and patting his sides carefully, gun still ready to be shot. Both his hands were still up as he let her pat his sides, her blue eyes looking up at him the whole time. The girl couldn't be a threat, she was being held captive by Pegasus while Kaiba was upstairs the whole time. It was a wonder why she didn't say anything, or he heard anything , but then he remembered the gag and the guard. The guards purpose was to obviously make sure she didn't say anything to alert Kaiba. His only question now was how did she take him down by herself while being tied up to a bed.

"My name is Mazaki, Anzu. My father was assassinated by Pegasus and he kidnapped me so he can kill me when I turn eighteen which is in five month so he could take the fortune my father left me." After saying the sentence in one breath she shakily sighed, and was finished patting him. "You have three guns in your coat and two more in each of your ankles." Hands now in his trench coat, she searched for one of the guns and pulled it out, making him stiffen. Her hands glided in and out of his coat like a professional thief. He barely felt her tiny hands. "I ran out of bullets in this one." She said. Intrigued with the girl, he caught himself examining her. Her sad dark sapphire eyes, her high cheek bones, full pouty lips, curvy but slim body. It was a surprise she wasn't a model. The thing that held her from becoming one was the fact that she looked like a mess with a dirty face and clothes. But her beauty would make up for it. Even with the dirt, she still looked like perfection. The fact that she was acting coolly about the whole situation and not screaming like a …like a woman, intrigued him even more.

The idea of Pegasus doing that to her made him want to vomit when he was done examining her. Here was beautiful young girl who was obviously tied in the bed behind him a little earlier and she lost everything. Well, was about to completely lose everything if Pegasus didn't die today. Kaiba right now was her only chance of freedom. But something inside him told him that even if he didn't come, she'd find some other way to get out of Pegasus confinement.

"I took the big guy out, he was easy to convince to let me out." After a dry chuckle, she held his gun to see if she could handle shooting it. "A rich young girl is appealing to most men, even if she looks like shit." It was a bitter joke. He knew she wanted out. The way she looked up at him told him that she has been waiting for this day. Her sad eyes held a sparkle in them. A sparkle of life.

"How long have you been under his control?" He asked quietly, while passing past her and picking up his gun from the floor, checking if he had bullets. The gunshots above him reminded him that he still had some unfinished business and could not waste anymore time.

"Two years." She quietly said before turning around towards the door, opening it. "Two years and now I want some retribution." The firing of her gun towards the hallway told him that in order for him to get back up to Pegasus, he had to first deal with those men Anzu was now firing at. She was really good at shooting… he wondered exactly who her father was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they reached the third floor, he turned around and grasped Anzu shoulders in one move, making her gasp.

"Go. Go back downstairs, I need to do something I'd prefer you didn't see." Shaking her shoulder so he would take his hands off of them, she pushed him back. It was a surprise there was no one in the third floor.

"No. You're going to kill the man I have to kill. I should be the one to do it, he held me as a prisoner for two years! Do you understand what that is like? Two years Mr. Kaiba!" She quietly hissed in his face. Gunshots were still heard all around the building, but were slowly decreasing by the minute. Soon there were no more gunshot as they both just stared at each. Both secretly wondering what was happening downstairs. Soft footsteps were heard behind them. Their guns were ready for anyone coming their way.

"You cleared this area." A voice said from behind them. It was the same voice from that blond boy. Jounouchi. Anzu turned around to face both Jounouchi and Yami, pointing her gun at Jounouchi and her other hand retrieving a gun that was hidden behind her to point it towards Yami. Both Yami and Jounouchi didn't even catch her go for her other gun, she was that fast. Jounouchi's eyes went straight towards Anzu's, his eyes noticeably softening a little. "Who are you?" He asked. She noticed he was shot in the arm. Looking back at Kaiba, she cocked both her guns. Full of caution, her eyes went back and forwards from Yami to Jounouchi.

"My name is not important. What is important is the fact that I will be the one killing Pegasus. The bastard kidnapped me when I was fifteen and tortured me for two years." She said no more and walked towards his office door. Before she could open the door, both Jounouchi and Kaiba took either sides of her arm and pulled her away from the door.

"Mazaki, you can't just rush into his office. He might have people ready for us." Kaiba held her waist, and pulled her towards his chest, standing beside the door instantly to get her away from the door so she wouldn't get shot. Slowly, Jounouchi let go of her arm and stood by the opposite side of Kaiba and Anzu. Who was she? How did Kaiba know her? What did she mean by he kidnapped her for two years? This bastard obviously did enough to mess around with Kaiba and this vengeful young girl. The girl turned around, still close to his chest to face him.

"I will kill him. You have to give me that." She faced Jounouchi who stared at her attentively. "I don't know what he has done to you or Kaiba. But I bet my fortune that it's not as bad as what he done to me." Tears now brimming in the corners of her eyes, she shut them tight, a tear escaping from her left eye. One of her guns were now behind her once again, being held by her belt. "I wish to kill him, no matter what the consequences are. Promise me." she said, opening her eyes and now grasping one of her hands on Kaiba's front shirt with her fist. Kaiba sighed and looked at Jounouchi for an answer. Jounouchi on the other hand gave her a sympathetic look and shook his head.

"I have my own tasks. My own mission. I can't promise you that." Already knowing Jounouchi's answer, he couldn't bare to look at the disappointment in her eyes. Anzu did have a right to kill him. The bastard took two years of her life, doing God knows what to her. Kaiba pushed her back slightly.

"Let's go." Understanding, she knew she had to get to Pegasus first. But a gun shot making all four hit the ground threw that plan out the window. On the bottom stairs was Pegasus, running towards the door. Jounouchi on automatic, stood up with his gun in hand and ran down that stairs to catch him. In two seconds he was out the door after Pegasus.

"Come back here you bastard!" Was heard as Jounouchi ran out the door.

Anzu was on the floor still realizing that Kaiba was on top of her, shielding her with his body from any bullets. He got up too after Jounouchi ran out the door and pulled her up as well. Yami was already on the second floor, ready to back up his friend. Grabbing her hand, Kaiba ran down the stairs as well with Anzu behind him, trying to catch up. When they ran outside, she heard gunshots towards the back of the building.

"No, my kill." she whispered under her breath. She let go of Kaiba's hand and ran in front of him wanting to see if Pegasus was truly dead. When she arrived to where Jounouchi was, he was on his knees. His back turned towards her, she could see he was shot another time. The blood was dripping down his back. She didn't know what he was doing. In front of him was a scared and sweaty Pegasus with his gun pointed towards Jounouchi.

"My little Asian Princess. Anzu, why did you defy me again. You know what's going to happen now, don't you? You get to see him suffer as well as Kaiba boy. No one defeats me. No one. Do you hear that Katsuya? You little sister was a sweet treat to my boys. A sweet and quiet treat. My boys like it when they don't scream. The screaming just.." A gunshot was heard and Pegasus fell on one knee, screaming. "Who the hell shot me!" Behind Anzu was Kaiba. Kaiba did one thing Anzu didn't; hid in the shadows for a perfect shot. Kaiba obviously missed his head or heart to instant kill him for her. It was her kill. But before she could, Jounouchi stood up and screaming in anguish shooting Pegasus countless times. His quiet sobs were heard, making her look down in shame for being so selfish. He had his turmoil's, his revenge too. Pegasus went after his family, his sister. She didn't know what was worse. Being raped or seeing your father being killed. Either way it was caused by Pegasus. Yami was no where to found, but they did hear a car honk behind them. Honda and Yami were both in it.

"Come on, the cops are coming." Honda yelled out. Jounouchi stood up slowly and numbly walked towards the car, away from Pegasus.

"I know you wanted to do it yourself. I'm sorry." He whispered to Anzu when he passed by her. She still looked down at her sneakers and just nodded slightly. It was over for her, she thought. No more plotting to run away. No more wondering if they were going to hit her today. No more crying herself to sleep. No more eating whatever garbage Pegasus literally threw at her. No more pretending to be a young sex slave so that Pegasus could trick his business men into thinking that she was for them before Pegasus shot them coldly in front of her. No more cleaning up after Pegasus. The torture was all over. She was free. It was so horrible to stay with that man. His men leering at her. Watching her grow up before them. Them oggling her breasts, her butt, her body. It was disgusting. They were disgusting. The whole situation was. And these young men helped her. But could she trust them? Turning around, she saw Jounouchi was still standing behind her, waiting for something.

"He's dead. That's all the matters." She whispered. Kaiba looked up at her. He was now standing beside Jounouchi, facing her. "I don't know where I should go now." Jounouchi's eyes lit up slightly, and a goofy smile appeared in his face.

"You could come with us. You could live with my sister. I live right across from her and so does Honda and Yami. We all live in the same development." He said. Kaiba looked at the both of them not knowing what to say and decided to leave. The swish of his trench coat caught Jounouchi's attention. "Hey. You could come along too. I owe you anyways. We had each others backs tonight." Anzu smiled and ran towards the car, her mood suddenly changing. She, feeling the freedom she once lost.

"We should have a little party. It would be fun!" She said, and opened the car sitting in the backseat of the Toyota. Both Jounouchi and Kaiba looked at each other and nodded.

"I could use a couple of drinks after tonight." Kaiba mumbled.

"A couple? I need a tubs worth of drinks after tonight. My sister can repair any wounds we got, but it'll hurt like a bitch." Honda whooped and Yami honked the horn.

"It's settled then! We should all go party!" Anzu, Kaiba and Jounouchi sat in the back while Yami drove and Honda was in the passenger side. Sitting next to Kaiba, she smiled sweetly. He looked back at her, a slight scowl on his face. He was covered in blood, and the graze on his arm bled down his arm. Anzu touched his arm, right above his wound.

"I can't thank you enough, Kaiba." She whispered. Honda was playing loud music as Jounouchi yelled at him about how there wasn't enough drugs in the pizza.

"I put a lot on it, I swear!" Honda yelled out as Yami laughed. Sitting back down, Jounouchi stuck his hand out past Kaiba towards Anzu.

"My name is Jounouchi Katsuya, you can call me Jounouchi. All my friends do. Since you're going to live with my sister I have to ask your name." Hesitantly, she shook his hand delicately.

"Mazaki, Anzu." She yelled over the music. Jounouchi nodded in approval.

"Lovely name. The one driving is Yami and the idiot in the passenger seat is Honda." Honda heard him and leaned back in the seat to hit him with his cap. Anzu laughed at them fighting like brothers and nudged Kaiba's arm. He looked back at her after he dodged Honda's cap from hitting him instead of Jounouchi.

"Weird group, huh?" She chuckled, showing her pearly white perfect teeth and her sweet laugh sounding like music in his ears, making him smile back at her. His smile was comforting to her.

"Yea. More like a dorky group." He chuckled back. As they drove away from the building, sirens could be heard in the distance.

This could be something. A start of a great friendship.' Anzu thought. What she didn't know was the turmoil's that were to come from this friendship.

* * *

So? Like? Not like? This is just the first chapter, trust me, this story got lots of angst, action, romance.. It's an extravaganza of …… things….Until next time! 


	3. A Minute

How are you guys liking this story? It'll get better, I promise! .. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh **

**Chapter 2:A Minute**

Anzu and Kaiba sat on the couch as Honda drank his beer by the balcony of the second floor of the apartment. Yami sat quietly across from Kaiba and Anzu in a chair and Jounouchi sat at the dinner table with his sister Shizuka by his side.

"Pegasus knew she was an easy target. He knew I wouldn't be around her because I was away working. So I had to plot and have Yami and Honda help me." Jounouchi finished his story concerning his sister Shizuka being raped and Pegasus's involvement. With tears in Shizuka's eyes, she hugged him, careful not to wound him anymore. Kaiba sighed heavily.

"He was going to go after my brother. After he killed me, he would have killed my younger brother. I had to send my brother away for a year for protection. So I know how you feel, Jounouchi." Anzu's hand touched his, making him look at her. She have him a comforting smile and let go of his hand, bringing it back to her lap.

"But it's over. He's dead. And he won't hurt me, you or Shizuka anymore. Believe me Shizuka, I should know first hand how ruthless those men were." Both girls looked at each other and smiled. "I'm sorry about what happened to you." Shizuka didn't respond, and went back to treating Jounouchi's wounds. Anzu wasn't offended, she knew that Shizuka wanted to drop the delicate subject.

"Doesn't it hurt Jou?" Honda mocked. Obviously the beer was getting to him. Jounouchi huffed and pulled his arm away from his silent sister.

"Hell no it doesn't. It's just a couple of scratches. But I'm done now, right Shizuka?" The auburn haired young girl looked up at him and pleasantly nodded. "Good. Thanks. Who's up? Yami? Honda? What about you Kaiba? She'll look at you." Anzu and Kaiba immediately looked at each other and looked away at the same time, making Yami raise an eyebrow. Jounouchi was oblivious to the slight blushes on Anzu's face, while Kaiba faked a cough and stood.

"I didn't get hurt." He walked out without another word towards the balcony. Honda leaned in out of the balcony and inside the balcony on the balls of his feet.

"Maybe he's afraid of the pain!" He yelled out. Jounouchi shrugged and let Kaiba walk outside into the dark night. He saw Anzu sullenly look out the balcony doors, trying to see where Kaiba went off to. Shizuka was cleaning up the dinner table from gauzes and medical tape. Sitting down next to Anzu on the couch, he put his arm around the couch behind her head.

"Don't you want to take a get out of those clothes, take a shower and eat a hot meal?" A surprised and tense Anzu sat up straight, no longer looking for Kaiba but looking at her hands.

"I would love that." She quietly responded. A smile came across his face and he looked up at Yami, who was frowning. Ignoring the look, he stood up and left to a bedroom. Honda stumbled into the balcony and Shizuka hesitantly followed, making sure he didn't fall off the balcony, leaving Yami and Anzu alone.

"Mazaki. You're father was very important. Do you know that?" Yami asked her. The mentioning of her father making her look up at him with wide eyes. How did this guy know about her father? "You are known as a princess of rising immigrant mobsters. The organization he left for you must be huge by now and they'd be happy to have you back as their boss. Now that you're surely alive, you could go back to take over. Is that what you're going to do now?" He looked back to see if anyone entered the room. With a wry smiled, Anzu leaned forward to take a sip out of her beer. Leaning back into the couch, she looked over at the balcony's direction, avoiding eye contact.

"What about your father? As a daughter of a well known immigrant mobster, I know all of the other big shots. You're father was a great man according to my father. What happened after he died? Did the empire die? Or did you let it die yourself?" She bitterly said. The moment she saw Yami she remembered his father. One day they met with her father. The man was nice, kind and gentle. Surely a feared man, but also a man you got along with easily. Had you messed with his turf, you'd be dead. But if you were kind and respectful towards him, he would treat you the same. Even Pegasus had to go down on his knees when it came to Yami's father. It was a shock to her and her father when they heard that he had died. Though it was sad , it meant opportunity to claim territories that belonged to the former mobster. Which meant an all out war for his old territories. What became of his predecessor? His son? No one knew, until now. Here he was in a run down apartment drinking beer sitting on a chair right across from her. Had her father been alive to see this, he would have died twice. Hearing Jounouchi moving around in the bedroom, she leaned close towards Yami. Her face softened.

"Please don't give away who I really am. It'll only cause more trouble." She whispered with a hint of panic in her voice before standing up, getting the gauze tape and bowl full of water then headed outside with Honda , Shizuka and Kaiba.

xxxxxx

Anzu walked into the balcony to see Kaiba sitting on the ledge at looking up at the sky his back turned towards her smoking a cigarette. Meanwhile Honda was sitting down on the floor next to Shizuka who was trying to pull him up. She had to admit he looked good underneath the moon. His leg was propped up with his elbow resting on his knee every so often smoking his cigarette. Walking behind Kaiba, she set the medical supplies on the floor.

"Do you want me to dress your wounds?" Anzu asked politely. Not hearing her come up behind him, he turned around immediately. Humored by his fright, she stepped back and chuckled. "Sorry to scare you." Turning back around, Kaiba took another puff of his cigarette.

"You didn't scare me." After a silent 'o', Anzu sat next to him, taking the cigarette out of his hand and taking a puff herself. "If you wanted one you could have just asked instead of taking mine." Kaiba mumbled irritably.

"Sorry." She mumbled back and threw the cigarette below her. Kaiba watched as his still smokable cigarette toppled down to the ground, the red light flickering for a second, then vanishing into the night. "Do you want me to dress your wounds?" She asked again. Getting up from the ledge she took the medical supplies and set them next to him.

"I'm not hurt Mazaki." Hearing her last name made her heart stop. Not wanting to hear her reminder of why she was locked up for two years, she shakily sighed.

"Please don't call me that. Call me Anzu. Or girl, or even bitch. I don't care what name just." With a pause, she sat back down on the ledge next to Kaiba, her feet dangling. "just anything but Mazaki." Having a feeling that she didn't want to hear that name because of Pegasus, he nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Girl." Looking up at him ,she saw his playful smile. A beautiful smile. "But like I said I'm not hurt." Scoffing, she poked his arm, making him wince. "What the hell?"

"You have a gash on your left arm. You may not see it but that's because your trench coat is hiding it. But I bet if you took it off you would see that your whole left sleeve is full of blood. Not to mention a gash about three inches long." Sounding like a professional or a medical expert, he didn't believe her. So he took off his trench coat, revealing his upper left sleeve completely stained with his blood and in the middle of his upper arm was a large gash. "I knew because when we were on the last stairs there were three men who came at us. Fortunately you dodged out of the w ay but the bullet grazed you. I saw it because I shot the guy." Kaiba just looked at his arm in pure shock.

"I didn't even notice it." He whispered to himself.

"Yea. Well, if you don't get it treated you could have a 46 of infection seeing at how deep that gash is and how long it's been untreated." Sometimes dressing her fathers gang members wounds paid off. There were always doctors at her house cleaning up after men who were shot, and she learned a lot from years of seeing the same wounds and how to treat it. "I'm practically an expert at this, Kaiba." She stated confidently. Raising both his eyebrows, he sighed and laid his trench coat on his lap, then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. What he revealed what a beautifully sculpted chest. It was lean, but full of muscle with a six pack that made Anzu look away for a second so that she didn't start to drool. What she noticed was a card shaped necklace. It looked like a locket of some kind. Not wanting to be a pest she decided not to ask him about it. "Obviously you know the drill too." Getting up, she helped him slip his arms off the sleeves. Did he even have any body fat? She thought as she held his shirt.

"Experience I guess. This isn't the only wound I got from a gun." She sat back down next to him, and he held out his left arm. Slowly she took the cloth in the bowl and cleaned the blood off his arm. The cool water made him tense up, then relaxed as her fingers brushed against his skin. Her wrist came into view of his eyes and noticed the deep scratches on her wrist. Gently taking one with his right hand, below the scratches, he raised her wrist to his eyelevel to examine it. "Where did you get this from?" The feel of his big hands on her wrist made her blush, not to mention it brought her closer to him. When he grabbed her wrist he pulled her closer, making her bump into his arm.

"I wasn't behaving." Was all she said before she took her wrist back and dunked the cloth back into the water. "It's nothing." With an eyebrow raised, he muttered an okay.

"Just make sure you get that treated. If you want I'll take care of it for you." Mockingly he said to her. Kaiba did know how to dress a wound, but he didn't think she'd take up his offer.

" Sure. After I get yours done. This won't hurt a bit." She whispered very close to his ear when she leaned in further to clean his wound.

xxxx

Jounouchi returned with clothes in his hands.

"Where did she go?" He asked Yami. Yami turned his head towards the balcony.

"They're all out there." Jounouchi nodded and walked out the balcony as well, with Yami following behind. Anzu sat on the ledge in front of Kaiba. His trench coat was off as well as his shirt. She was taping some gauze on his arm as he looked out into the night sky. The both of them weren't saying anything. Shizuka was behind them and Honda sat next to the door sipping on his bottle.

"Anzu, I got you some clothes." Jounouchi called out. She looked back and smiled at him, setting the tape and gauze down beside her. She said something to Kaiba, which he didn't respond to. Kaiba took his shirt from her lap and put it on, leaving the shirt open.

"Thank you. May I go take a shower now? " She asked politely, making Kaiba looked back at Jounouchi. Jounouchi smiled back at her with a nod and handed out her clothes.

"Yes, of course. Shizuka, could you get her bath ready?" With a nod from the silent sibling, she took Anzu by her hand and lead her away from the balcony. Honda stumbled his way back into the apartment disappearing to God no where. To make sure he didn't hurt himself, Yami walked in after Honda did. Jounouchi walked up to a silent Kaiba and leaned against the ledge.

"It's a shame what happened to her. She's such a nice and cute girl." Kaiba nodded in agreement and took out two cigarettes, handing one out to Jounouchi. "Thanks." They both lit up their cigarettes and silently smoked it, doing nothing but looking at the sky.

"Why doesn't your sister talk?" Kaiba asked out of no where. After a heavy sigh, Jounouchi sat down.

"Well, would you want to talk after being raped? The poor girl was that traumatized."

"Maybe Maza-.. the other girl could help her out. She's been the same thing and worse." He remembered that she didn't like the name Mazaki and wanted to respect her wishes.

"Yea. How to you know her anyways?" Jounouchi had to ask that question, It made him almost jealous that Kaiba and her already had some kind of connection. The connection he wanted with her. Maybe they were involved, maybe they weren't. He just had to know.

"I met her today like you. She was in a room tied up. Well, she was tied up and managed to escape before I came. After that I came into the room, she tried to kill me and she saw that I wasn't with Pegasus. Then we both went after Pegasus." What the guard did to her in that room he didn't want to know. But the cut on her wrists were fresh and were most likely caused by the guard. Before she went off to take a shower, she told him that she would be back for her dressing. "She's odd." He said out loud. "How can she be so cheery when she overcame such an ordeal? All the after havoc will be tough on her too. Do you think she could be strong enough for it? Do you think it's all a mask?" Cheery? Jounouchi didn't see that at all in her. What he saw was a still scared young girl. He guessed it was only natural that she felt safer with Kaiba since he did sort of save her.

"She's comfortable around you. I don't think it is a mask. It's just comfort that you see. Around me, she's not like that. At least not now. She's really tense and quiet around me." Hating to admit it, he said it anyways. Honda and Yami came in with more beers. Honda was now walking properly and most likely more sober than he was half an hour ago.

"You guys want any?" Yami asked as he sat next to Jounouchi. Honda sat himself on the floor and leaned back on his hands. Kaiba took one and so did Jounouchi. "Anzu told me to tell you thank you Jounouchi. The clothes fit her." Honda smiled goofily and laughed out loud.

"Talk about beauty, huh? Jounouchi, this girl will be living with your sister!" Kaiba's ears perked up. He forgot that she was going to live with Jounouchi's sister. The look on Jounouchi's face was that of a happy man. It was obvious that he had a crush on her. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, skillful, smart young woman who was rich to boot. Kaiba now remembered who she was exactly. The Mazaki empire. The biggest little immigration organization who paved the way for the underdogs to succeed. She was impure for his type of clan. She was underneath him, but when it came to what she stood for. More so what her father stood for, then she was a princess to the immigration organizations world. By now her organization should be huge. The people who joined after he father died waited for two years for their princess to come back. She was as well known as her own father. For years there were rumors that she was skilled enough as a leader to overthrow her father. Now was her chance. Her father was dead and she was alive and well. So now his guess was why she was going to live in this poor neighborhood.

"Don't you think she has family?" Jounouchi asked. Obviously he didn't have a clue who she was. Yami caught Kaiba's facial expression. It was one that said are you kidding me? Knowing Kaiba knew who she was and was going to explain it to Jounouchi, Yami spoke up.

"No. They're all dead. She has no one." Yami made sure Kaiba followed along not to say anything by emphasizing no one. After a silent 'o', Kaiba didn't say anything.

"That's so sad for her. At least Shizuka has me and you guys."

"Well, now she has us. We'll take care of her. " Yami said. He knew she didn't want to go back to her old life. It only brought her misery. It was a feeling he knew all too well.

"Just don't fall in love with her, Jounouchi." Honda stated seriously.

"If you do, we'll beat you." Yami stated equally serious. This made Jounouchi quite and Kaiba curiously look at the blushing Jounouchi. After a silent minute, Honda laughed.

"He fell for it!" He yelled out. Yami patted Jounouchi on the back.

"We were just joking." Even Kaiba had to chuckle at Jounouchi's reaction. Getting up and puffing out his chest, he stuck his nose in the air.

"I knew that you asses!"

Xxx

Anzu looked at herself in the fogged up mirror. It took forever to untangle her long hair, but the job got done. When she took a shower the cuts on her body stung. Thank God she had no infections on them. As she turned around she caught a scar on her back in the mirror. The scar caused by Pegasus on the first year. It was her punishment. Her punishment for trying to escape. He took her out as a toy to a restaurant and got wasted. When she asked to go to the bathroom he unchained her from him and let her go. After trying to escape through the bathroom window, she found out that at the end of the alley were two guards waiting for her. Apparently Pegasus wasn't that drunk and ordered the men to beat her with a whip if she tried to escape. For two weeks she was locked up in a basement and was beaten with the whip by the guards and Pegasus. She was hospitalized at his home for five months. The memory made her shudder. She got more beatings after that but she was used to it. The last beating she got was three weeks ago when she escaped from her chains and was found strangling a guard. Her escape attempts became more skilled and Pegasus knew he had to do something. He tied her up to a bed day and night only coming to check on her every once and a while. But it was all over now. A knock on the bathroom door made her jump. It was Shizuka. She knew because the knocking was gentle.

"Just a minute." Putting on the clothes Jounouchi gave her, she made sure she looked decent. The white tank top was a little tight, but Shizuka's jeans fit perfectly. Opening the door, she saw it wasn't Shizuka but Kaiba. Who knew he could be gentle.

The Anzu he saw before him looked more refreshed. Her hair was still wet and clung to her shoulders and arms. The white tank top she wore was tight, showing her midriff a little and hugging her breasts like a second skin. Her jeans fit her nicely, hugging her hips and showing even more of her midriff. The black bra and straps were visible, he almost wished she would put something else on if she was going out there in front of the boys. Her hands immediately went behind her back, hiding the cuts on her wrists.

"Do you want me to fix your wounds now?" Kaiba asked coolly, with his hands in his pockets. Feeling self conscious about her clothes now, she backed up a little and nodded shyly, placing her hair off her back on her shoulder. "Good. I'll meet you at the dining table if you're ready." Behind her he could see the mirror reflecting her back. Since the tank top was wet because of her hair, he could see a dark line going up and down on her back. "What is that?" He asked, making her look behind her to see what he was looking at. She saw the mirror and was confused. Then she felt his hands on her back, raising her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Panicking, she tried to move forward to get his hands off her now bare back. But his hands planted themselves in her shoulder, steadying her and pushed her in the bathroom, closing the door behind them. If he it was what he thought it was, he knew she wouldn't want anyone to know. "I said what are you doing?" Her voice now higher than usual. With a low shh, he began to lift the back of her shirt again. Breathing heavily and on the verge of tears, she still somehow remained still, not sure what he was looking at. Raising her shirt right above the back of her bra strap, he traced a lightly bleeding long gash that went from the middle of her back to her lower back with his finger, making her involuntarily shiver. Around it were smaller gashes, all healed. But the biggest one looked like it was still not healed.

"Oh my God." He whispered as he traced the other scars on her back. "Was it Pegasus?" He heard a sniffle, and it was now obvious that she was crying. It hurt to hear her cry. How much would it hurt if he turned her around to see her cry?

"Yes." Was her shaky whisper. He could see on her arms were other faded cuts and bruises. She must have been through hell and back. Why was she so cheery then? Why wasn't she the person he saw now?

"What other wounds to you have?" He had to ask. It was curiosity, pure curiosity. What else did this monster do to her? What other scars did she have? After a shaky sigh, she turned around, a curtain of hair and bangs covering her eyes. Though he didn't see her eyes, the streaks of tears were visible on her cheeks. Lifting her arms, she took off her tank top, revealing little paper cut looking cuts across her flat stomach. Confused, he bent down to look closely. They were faded cuts. They ran across her stomach, ineligible. "What.."

"It used to say Asian princess. After a year the cuts faded." Her head was still down and her arms limply on her sides. Dropping the shirt on the bathroom floor, she raised her head and put her hands behind her back, reaching for something. She turned around and he realized that she was taking off her bra.

"You don't have to.." Kaiba began not sure what she was doing. But his sentence trailed off, not knowing what else he could say. When she turned back around, she was covering her breasts with her hands, but he could now see a cross shaped cut right in between her breasts. "What is it?"

"Pegasus told me after he killed me, he was going to take out my heart and show it to the people. Say that the heart of the Mazaki empire will always be with him, as if it was some kind of joke. One night he came and showed me with his knife where he was going to cut my heart out." Looking to his side, he reached for a towel and placed it on her shoulders, covering the front of her. "My ankles look like my wrists do and my knees are cut as well. But he never did anything.." He didn't want to hear anymore, he reached down for her tank top.

"That's enough." Dismally, he said. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the mirror, at herself.

"I just want you to know so that you don't think he did anything like that to me. Even if you think it's not your business. I want you to know." A smile came across her lips. "I think he was gay. If he wasn't he would have surely.." Kaiba sternly looked at her. A look that was enough to make her stop.

"I don't want you talking like that. It's not a joke." His back now turned away from her so she could put her bra and tank top back on.

"Then how should I talk about it, Kaiba? Like a sad pathetic girl? I'm not. I'm going to be strong about this. I've been strong about this. Even after all the torture and threats! I've never showed him or any of those perverted guards that I was weak!" She yelled out behind Kaiba. Now that he thought about it, she said Pegasus not doing anything to her, but what about the same men who raped Shizuka?

"Did those guards ever do anything to you? Like they did to Shizuka." Her silence was his answer. "How many times?" He could hear her sit down on the floor. Turning around confirmed that she was on the floor, but on her knees, staring off into space. It was as if she was remembering.

"Once." Her words choked. "Almost once. Another guard came just in time though. One more second and I wouldn't have been a…" He could hear her gulp. Her eyes wide, and distant now. "He was drunk. I pushed him too far. I didn't know he was drunk and thought I could seduce him or something." Standing up, she brushed off anything on her knees. After a chuckle, she passed by Kaiba, opening the door. "It worked." Sighing heavily, Kaiba followed Anzu out to the dining room. Jounouchi looked grim when he stood by the dining table.

"I forgot to mention, the walls are pretty thin here. When I started to hear you guys, I sent everyone outside." He looked at Anzu with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." Kaiba could feel her stiffen, and she fidgeted with her hands.

"It's nothing." Her quiet voice was hard to hear, but they both still caught it.

"Do you want to stay here? I mean, are you more comfortable somewhere else?" Hinting at Kaiba. Even though he had a crush on her, he just cared for her best interest. If she didn't feel safe at Shizuka's she would have probably called Kaiba anyways. Plus he wanted to prove Honda wrong; he wasn't going to fall in love with her. Looking back at Kaiba, she nodded.

"Do you think you would be safer at my place?" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi sadly looked down at the floor and smiled.

"I think you would feel better there. Living with only Shizuka doesn't hold much protection. You'd be much more safer with Kaiba, don't you think?" With a smirk he looked at Kaiba. "Plus I think he can afford you and I can't really support Shizuka's apartment and mine with another guest." It was a lie and he knew it, he stole for a living and could easily afford anything. He just knew that she would have to say yes to living with Kaiba after that.

"If Kaiba doesn't mind." No longer interested in the conversation, he directed her to a chair and sat next to her.

"Let's fix your wrist now." Doing as she was told, she held out both her wrists and Kaiba started wiping her wrist with alcohol. "To get out of your hair, when we're don we'll leave." Jounouchi nodded in agreement knowing that it was late and Yami and Honda probably were going home in a few minutes.

"Come over tomorrow. Shizuka can cook pretty well and she'll make you guys lunch, okay?" Anzu looked up and smiled while Kaiba concentrated on her wrists.

"That would be nice. Thank you. We'll come, right Kaiba?" An uh huh was heard, making her smile even more. "Then it's settled." Anzu said happily. After hearing that she was going to live with Kaiba, her mood lifted. Jounouchi sadly saw it. Maybe they weren't meant to be. Maybe he was too late. Turning around to get his friends and his sister he waved to them from behind.

"Then it is settled. We'll see you tomorrow around noon."

"Okay." He heard Anzu say. Yup, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Honda was right. He was going to fall in love with her, whether she was living close to him or not.

* * *

I already had this chapter done a while ago and just found it today.. Funny, huh? I don't even know if the grammar is okay or not. It probably isn't, knowing me. Well here it is.. Hopefully I'll get some more reviews? .. Please? 


	4. Black Sheep

For this chapter I forgot the group or singer who sang this song. But the name of the song is definitely called 'black sheep'.

**Disclaimer: don't own nada! **

**Chapter 3: Black Sheep**

"My father would tell me to always be prepared. Always be on guard. Always be prepared to fight the enemy. How I got caught, I still don't know." Anzu sat across from Kaiba as Yami sat down outside on the roof of Jounouchi's apartment. Jounouchi was lucky enough to live on the last floor on his building which had an entrance to the roof top. It was a sunny and cheerful day for all of them, even for the distant Kaiba. Jounouchi was no where to be found but when Anzu and Kaiba arrived at his apartment, Shizuka shy fully lead them in and served them breakfast.

"They just kidnapped you out of your bed?" Kaiba asked. Last night they went to his hidden penthouse. From the outside it looked like a rundown building but once she went inside, she saw that is was just a façade. Everything inside looked expensive and antique. They never said a word to each other. It wasn't that they were nervous around each other, it was that they were comfortable around each other. He had three bedrooms in his penthouse, one for him, another for his brother and the guest room. It wasn't that he had any guests, he just already had a work out room, an office, a play room for Mokuba, and had no other use for the room. When they arrived Kaiba just showed Anzu her room and said goodnight. She said goodnight to him too and fell asleep on the comfortable queen bed the moment she laid down. This morning she woke up to Kaiba knocking on her door. He sent her to a small clothing store two blocks from the penthouse so that she could get some clothes for herself. When she came back to the penthouse, Kaiba eyed her outfit. What she wore was cargo pants with army boots and a black fitted tank top and a chunky silver belt hanging on her hip. Her hair was half up half down with the part that was up was in corn roses on the side except for her bangs. The rest of her long hair that was half up was in a messy bun and her bangs were pushed back giving her a punk look. (If you have seen Hyde's new hairstyle, that's where I got it from.. Hehe) The spiked hoop earrings and chunky bracelet finished off the look. All in all she looked like a punk girl ready to throw down.

"No, I heard a noise and got out of my bed. I went to my father's bedroom and I swore I could smell gun powder. I remember seeing a shadow beside me and just bolting downstairs to get away. As I ran downstairs something was thrown at me. I think it was a vase or something because I remember something like shards cutting my arm when I tried to cover my face. I fell down the stairs after I got hit and when I hit the last step someone was already down there with a gag. It all happened so fast I didn't even realize what was exactly happening." A crash was heard below them and they could hear Honda laughing hysterically.

"What? You told them to come!" Honda yelled at the now running to his bath room Jounouchi. Jounouchi was always one to forget things. Today he forgot that he invited Anzu and Kaiba to come over to eat early for breakfast. He remembered inviting them over but not early in the morning. He just came from an early morning of pick pocketing. The people around downtown were rich business men who always held their wallets in the same spot, even if they got picketed before. Honda just casually went up to the roof and sat down like nothing happened.

"What the hell was that?" Yami asked. Anzu took another bite of her eggs as Kaiba coughed. Honda leaned over the table towards Anzu and grabbed the bowl full of scrambled eggs.

"It was Jounouchi. He forgot he had company over." Jounouchi climbed up the roof in a plain black tee-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Sorry about that. I just came from work." This made Honda and Yami laugh.

"Working? Is that what you call it?" Yami asked between laughs. Red in the face, Jounouchi stomped over to the table they were eating at and smacked Honda upside the head.

"Yes, I do. I get money in the end, don't I?" He walked over next to Anzu and sat down without thinking, considering it was the only chair left. Anzu stiffened at his proximity and tried not to look at him. Kaiba noticed her composure.

'She wasn't lying. She is always prepared to fight.' Her back was straight and she clutched her fork to the point where her knuckled were white. She kept looking over at Jounouchi at the corner of her eyes as he got some bread and butter next to her plate.

"How are you and Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked Anzu while he was still concentrating putting butter on his bread. She shrugged and took another bite of her eggs.

"We're fine. What about yourself?" Her voice did not mirror how nervous she looked. Kaiba sat back finished with his meal. He wasn't much of a breakfast person but Shizuka's food was so good he had to eat. After two plates full, he himself was full.

"Great. Did you feel safe at Kaiba's?" Jounouchi looked at Kaiba. "Not saying it isn't, I'm just asking." Anzu smiled at Kaiba and then at Jounouchi.

"It was fine. I liked staying over his place. Thank you for asking." Shizuka came in and bowed to everyone. Each person stood up and bowed back, even Kaiba. Kaiba had respect for the girl. After all she's been through she can still live like it never happened. The incident did cause her to lose her voice, but she was still strong. Much like the bright blue eyed girl sitting across from him who was gently smiling at him.

"That's good. This neighborhood isn't that bad. We get around, but I'm sure it's nothing like Kaiba's place." If he only knew. Kaiba lived in an equally bad neighborhood, his place was just hidden well.

"Don't think that just because I have money I live in a huge place." Kaiba cut in. Anzu leaned over and touched Kaiba's hand lightly to catch his attention then pulled it away once he looked at her.

"But it is big." She teasingly said. Jounouchi laughed and got up so that his sister could sit down. With no other seat left, he took his plate and sat on the ledge of the roof.

"Can't lie to us. We're all friends here, aren't we?" Jounouchi drawled. He sounded tired.

"What kind of work do you do? Since we're all friends and all." Anzu asked. Yami, Honda and Shizuka all looked at the now choking on his food Jounouchi. Kaiba heard him choke on his food and looked up at Jounouchi interested in his line of work as well.

"Well, you know here and there." He was obviously trying to ignore the question.

"No, I don't know." Kaiba now answered making Anzu nod her head in agreement.

"He steals. In this time that's what we have to do to survive." Yami grimly answered. He felt for his friend. Yami did have a small fortune, but it was a fortune he could never touch. Like Anzu he preferred to not be known and thus hid his true identity. "We all set up people and steal from small greedy organizations." He further explained. Jounouchi and Honda looked down at the ground as if they were in shame.

"I don't blame you. Soon I might be setting up people with you." Anzu muttered. Jounouchi's eyes lit up.

"Well… if you want.." Kaiba knew from the way this kid smiled that he was up to something.

* * *

Anzu walked down a street in the middle of the night whistling. Her hat was real low so that no one could see her eyes. To the right of her was a park. To the left of her was a strip of little businesses. She walked into the first place she saw. It was small little bar place. There was a young woman who greeted her. A beautiful tall American looking woman with long blond hair and bright violet eyes.

"Hello. How may I help you tonight?" She asked with a hint of confidence. Anzu smiled and bowed to her.

"I'm here to see Jounouchi. He told me to meet him here." The woman looked behind her and nodded.

"Of course. That sleaze always has some woman after him. He's in the back of the bar drinking with his friends. I'll escort you there." The hat was still low and no one could see who was under the hat. A good thing considering a lot of smaller organizations of crime crept around this neighborhood.

As promised the woman lead Anzu to the back of the bar where Jounouchi was leaning back against the bar with his elbows and Yami was sitting down on a bar stool with his back against everyone.

"This unsuspecting young woman is here to see you Jounouchi." The woman said a little too politely. Jounouchi nodded.

"How are you? Mai, this is Anzu. Anzu, this is Mai. We're all in this together. Mai is our alibi and we are her pay." Mai bowed to Anzu and left. "Mai is a bit of a jealous girl. She is so mad that she can't have me." Mai heard Jounouchi and threw a plastic cup towards him.

"You wish!" Anzu heard her scream.

"Did you do it?" Jounouchi asked her seriously. She didn't know he could be so professional.

_Anzu laughed with the two bodyguards who guarded the well known club. As the two men laughed on with her Honda snuck behind them and planted two bombs by the door and then walked out like nothing. _

"_You guys are great but now I have to go." She said when she was sure Honda securely left the area. One of the big men stepped closer to her making her step back. _

"_But you never let us see your eyes." Anzu turned around. _

"_And you never will." She joyfully replied. _

"Yes. Everything is set up. When do we go?" Yami looked at his watch and turned around so that he could get off of his stool.

"Now." Yami said as he passed the two to leave the bar. Jounouchi and Anzu followed.

Xxx

They stood in front of the night club. It was now passed three in the morning. This club closed on Wednesday nights at midnight. No one was here. No one be able to hear anything. Jounouchi took out a button from his pocket and pressed it. Yami and Anzu covered their ears to protect their ears from the loud boom. The door was open. Now all they had to do was take the money from the safe. Earlier that night before Anzu came Honda had to once again act like a pizza boy and drug the guards. As they slept for an hour Honda searched high and low in the office of the night club. Every few minutes he would call Jounouchi to tell him how much he hated being friends with a crook. Within forty minutes he found what he was looking for. A small safe which contained over thirty thousand dollars. It was chump change compared to what they have stolen before.

"Anzu and I are going to run towards the second floor and the third room to the right. Yami, you stay here and keep watch. Stay on the phone with Honda and tell us if anyone is coming." Jounouchi turned to Anzu who was eyeing the place as if it was hiding monsters. "ready?" Anzu looked and Jounouchi and nodded.

"Ready." She whispered back. Anzu and Jounouchi both ran as fast as they could to the room. It was hard to see anything since it was dark. They could not use flashlights because someone could see the lights. From what Honda told Jounouchi, the safe was hidden behind a portrait of a naked woman. As he felt the walls he could feel the border of the portrait.

"It's here Anzu." The portrait moved and inside was the safe. They both pulled it out and Jounouchi held on to it like it depended on his life. They both ran back downstairs.

"Someone is coming. They heard the explosion of the door." Yami whispered ready to run. A little panicked Anzu looked around the room. The only place out was through the door they broke. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"It's okay, we got this in the bag." Jounouchi whispered in her ear. She shuddered not sure if this was a good idea anymore. The sirens getting closer made them break into a run. "Separate and meet up at my sisters place!" As Jounouchi said they all went to different streets. Jounouchi still had the safe in his hands. Anzu on the other hand ran as fast as she could making sure no one was following her. Headlights beamed on her as she ran towards the park. Afraid that it was the cops she ran faster even though her breathing was getting heavier. The lights were no longer on her but she could hear footsteps running after her. Jumping over a fence she hoped they would not follow her.

She heard a grunt behind her showing that the person did jump the fence too. As she continued to run she felt her knees about to give out on her. One knee did give out as she was about to jump another fence. She didn't even know where she was going anymore. The figure behind her was running so fast that they did not see her stop climbing the fence. The person behind her ran right into her, pushing her against the fence. She could feel their hands on her shoulder and feel their breath on her forehead. It was dark and she could not see who caught her.

Her second time being caught.

"Next time. Leave this to the professionals." It was Kaiba. She never thought his voice could sound so good to her right now. They were both heaving trying to catch their breaths.

"I practically am a professional." She bit out. It was funny that her father probably used to do things like Anzu did tonight. When she was with Pegasus she had to do things like this. Thanks to Pegasus's bodyguards they repeatedly hit her knees with a baseball bat while they tied her down when they thought she was trying to escape.

Leadership was definitely in her blood, but actually doing the job probably wasn't. Especially if that included running. At least not anymore. She would never admit it though.

"Are you still weak?" He felt her shudder. He wasn't sure if it was from cold or weakness.

"A little." She replied honestly. Even a proud person like her had to admit some weakness. "I'll be okay though."

"Then lets go back to Jounouchi's place. He's waiting for us." They both walked back to his car with his arm draped around her shoulder to prevent her from falling. Her knees were getting bad. She realized that now. No more running for her. At least no more running if she didn't have to run.

* * *

The same blond woman sat on a bar stool slowly sipping her wine. Jounouchi was waiting beside her holding his own drink.

"Do you think she got out okay?" She asked. Jounouchi clearly heard her question and chugged down the drink. "Don't drink so fast, okay?" She scolded.

"Ah, leave me alone. Why did I send her? She was still weak. I know she could do the job, just not now. Not while she's still trying to recover from something she escaped just recently." When he got wasted he went on forever talking nonsense. He felt a hand on his face.

"Please. Stop. She knows what she's doing. Just trust that she'll be fine." Jounouchi put down his glass and held her hand caressing his face. He slowly turned his head to look at her. They both stared into each other eyes forgetting that Yami was in the room drinking his own glass at a table nearby.

"Mai…" The doors suddenly flew open making Mai, Jounouchi and Yami stand up and reach for their guns. The guns were pointed at a surprised Honda.

"What do you think you guys are doing! Put the guns down, damn it!" He yelled obviously afraid for his own life. The first one to put their guns down was Mai who went back to her wine. Jounouchi waved the gun in Honda's face as he walked up to him.

"Where the hell is Anzu? Didn't you bring her with you?" Yami sat back down ignoring the two.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you?" Honda screamed back. A stifled groan was heard from behind Honda and Jounouchi. Jounouchi could see who just walked through the door and his eyes lit up.

"Are you okay?" Jounouchi asked the limping Anzu. She scowled and looked down at the floor. "what happened?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I just need to rest my legs." She walked up to the stool and sat beside Mai. "How are you doing?" She asked politely. Mai reached over the bar and got out a bottle of scotch. She handed Anzu the bottle. Jounouchi pushed Honda out of the way and went outside to see if there was anyone following her. Honda sat next to Yami.

"What a pain, isn't he?" Yami just smiled and nodded.

"Get a glass and ease the pain." She smiled at Anzu. A sad smile. It made Anzu wonder.

"Thanks." She took a glass and poured the hard drink. Jounouchi came back. He sat next to Anzu and took another sip of his glass.

"No one followed you." He sighed in relief.

"No. No one followed me. If they did they would not be alive." Jounouchi's eyes went wide and he leaned away from Anzu.

"Hey, you don't have to be so serious all the time. You can smile every once and a while." The door once again opened making Jounouchi reach for his gun but Anzu's hand stopped him. "Why did you stop me?" He asked as he turned around to see the person who just walked through the door.

"Because she knew who was coming." It was Kaiba. When Jounouchi looked back at Anzu he could see a slight smile form on her face. "Are you sure you would rather drink then getting some medical attention on that knee?" He walked past Yami and Honda who seemed to ignore him and stopped behind Anzu who continued to drink.

"It'll help dull the pain." An intrigued Mai answered. Did anyone know who this man was? He was an important mob boss who was feared because of the amount of power he had. Knowing Jounouchi he was so dense that he didn't realize who Kaiba was. After all, not a lot of people knew how he looked like.

"Do you want to numb the pain?" He asked Anzu who was still looking straight ahead. The question had a hidden meaning and Anzu knew it. Kaiba figured that she was a proud girl, especially since she left Pegasus. The question asked if she was in any pain that required numbing.

"Yes." She caught his hidden question. Jounouchi stood up and took out a glass from a cabinet.

"You want a drink?" He asked. Kaiba shook his head no and sat next to Anzu.

"Do you want to see a doctor?" She finally looked at him, the alcohol seemed to get to her already. Jounouchi stood next to Kaiba who was intrigued at how easily Kaiba could get her to communicate even if it wasn't verbal.

"Yes." She quietly said. The pain was less now but still hurting. Mai looked at Jounouchi seeing the slight hurt in his eyes. He liked Anzu, it was obvious. Anzu liked Kaiba, that was obvious.

"Go. If you need to see someone then go. I'm sorry for asking for your help." Jounouchi said with a twinge of sadness in his voice. Kaiba helped Anzu up after she nodded.

"My knees have been bad for a while."

"Then you shouldn't have agreed." Kaiba snipped as he put his arm around her waist to hold her slightly up. She frowned looking away from him and looking at Jounouchi.

"The job was done, that's all the matters. I said I would help so I don't want anyone to feel guilty. The job was done wasn't it?" She asked worriedly. Honda stood up and yelled out.

"Whoo! Did we? Jounouchi ran so fast that he was back here in no time! Mai hid the money that was inside the safe." Mai stood up as well, collecting the used glasses.

"I was always an expert at locks. It was so simple to break this lock." She cockily stated. Jounouchi put an arm around Mai giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's our girl! We steal, she picks, we all get some cash."

"Good. As long as the objective was achieved." Anzu put her arm around Kaiba's shoulder to see if she could walk. The pain was still great and she almost fell. Kaiba luckily held her up so that she wasn't standing on her own. Jounouchi, Honda, and Mai stepped closer to see if she was okay. "I'm fine. I underestimated my knees, that's all."

"Was it Pegasus?" Yami asked. Her gulp told them it was.

"How?" Jounouchi asked.

"It's in the past. I'll get some rest and it'll be alright." She brushed them off. Kaiba knew it was a painful memory by the way she held on him tighter.

"Let's get you home then." He mumbled and bent down so that he lifted her from behind her legs to pick her up bridal style. She made no protest as he held her closer. Jounouchi looked away and smiled to himself. A bitter smile.

"We'll see you then." He said. Kaiba walked to the door.

"Just a question!" Honda called out making Kaiba stop. "If Anzu couldn't run anymore then how did she get here?" Jounouchi sat down and poured himself another drink.

"Isn't it obvious? It was Kaiba. He found her and brought her here." Kaiba made no move to turn around but Anzu nodded to confirm Jounouchi's guess. "Thank you for that. Not only for her, but for me. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to her." Hearing this, Mai left the room to go the back of the bar.

"You were with us when we thought you weren't. Thanks." Honda sincerely said with a raised glass that he got from Yami. Doing the same Yami raised his own glass.

"Thanks." Yami knew Kaiba had to protect Anzu. She was valuable after all. Kaiba nodded and opened the door.

"Until next time." He muttered and walked out. When he sat her in the car, she held on to him a little longer.

"Thank you." She whispered. This was a long night, she just wanted to go back to sleep in her comfortable bed.

"No need for a thank you. It was something that needed to be done." He gruffly said as she let him go. Kaiba stepped in and watched the group as they went on with their plan. He made sure no one came. No one knew, not even Anzu. When she left the house to go to Jounouchi's bar he followed her to make sure everything was going to go smoothly. When the cops came he made sure everyone got out safely. When he saw Anzu's pained expression as she ran he knew something was wrong. He saved her. He looked after them. Why? He didn't know. He felt like he needed to. After all, they're all comrades. Aren't they?

* * *

It's been a while.. I know. For the title I wanted it to seem like Kaiba still wasn't part of the group and towards the end, he was. I hope I did a good job of doing that. As far as A life without you goes, it'll be a while before I update. I've got it 1/3 done. Just give me time. Thank you so much for the reviews on A life without you. I am so amazed! Thank you for the reviews on this story too. Though it's not getting a lot like A life without you, it's still good to see reviews. Thanks! And I'll try to update sooner with both stories.

P.S In the Doom series of YuGiOh, it is Valon or Varon in the Japanese version? I know Japanese people don't pronounce r like we do, they pronounce it like l. But there is no l alphabet for Japanese people so in my other story (Confessions of the broken hearted) I wrote the name Varon with an R because it made sense to me and someone said I was wrong.. Was I? If I'm not I'm going to bitch at that reviewer, if not then I apologize.. Hehe! Until next time!


	5. Tune the Rainbow

**a/n: I know it's been a while but I'm here! Spring break is coming up and that means a lot more updates! Let's just hope that I remember! The title of the chapter seems to not do with the chapter but the lyrics of the song has to do with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own YuGiOh.. **

**Chapter: 4 Tune the Rainbow**

Anzu needed knee pads. No operations, just knee pads. It made her mad. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Kaiba. Kaiba came by Jounouchi's bar to tell him.

"So she's mad at the world?" Jounouchi joked. She was still a young girl. Of course she was prideful and took the matter seriously. "Can't she have an operation?" Kaiba and Jounouchi were sitting at the bar as Mai wiped the glasses clean. There were a couple of people drinking out on the tables. It was pretty early to start drinking but that didn't stop Kaiba.

"No. All she needs to do is wear those pads. They're like a cast for her knees. When she runs she needs to wear them so that her knees don't give out on her. It's only until her knees are stronger. She just being difficult." He could still hear her sobbing. To wear something on her knees made her feel incompetent. She felt like she needed help, which she hated. She was not weak.

"She'll get over it. I'm sure she doesn't want to be seen as weak. We won't mention it to her. We won't even ask how she's doing."

"No, don't do that. Ask her. If you don't she'll know I told you. Just act like we didn't speak about the matter." Mai handed Jounouchi another glass of beer.

"She'll get over it. If she went through all that shit with Pegasus then she'll handle a little knee pad. I'm a girl and I know that I'm prideful as hell but if I need the help I'll take it." Kaiba nodded agreeing with Mai.

"I don't think she's completely over Pegasus but she's getting there." Last night he found her in the living room looking out on the terrace. Her eyes had a far away look, like she was remembering something. When he approached her he saw her shoulders raise and she swung around to punch him. When she missed him she continued to try to punch him. It took him a couple of seconds to take her down. He kicked her behind her knees, it was a cheap shot but she was still trying to beat him up.

"_Get off of me!" She screeched. He was on top of her trying to stop her squirming. _

"_Anzu, it's me. It's me, Kaiba. Stop fighting." He whispered harshly. Hearing his voice and name, she stopped fighting. _

"_Kaiba?" Her arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were Pegasus people trying to get me back, I'm sorry." Sitting up with her, he rubbed her back to calm her down even more. _

"_It's okay, don't worry about it. Just calm down." They both sat in the darkness holding each other until the clock in the room chimed pulling them out of their trance. _

"_Thank you." Without another word they separated and went back to their own rooms. _

"We should all be by her. She'll need some company so that she could fully get over what happened to her." Jounouchi stood up and went around the bar so that he was now in the bar serving Kaiba another drink. "Do you know if anyone would recognize her or if she has any one who would want to know she's alive?"

"No." Kaiba said as he took the now refilled glass from Jounouchi. "She never mentioned anything about that to me. I would think she would want to see her friends or family first, so since she didn't say anything about it she must not have any. After all, it's been a couple of years."

"I find that weird. Why wouldn't she have anyone? Do you think Pegasus's people killed her friends or family off?" Mai pushed him out of the way to leave from behind the bar.

"Obviously. Don't push the girl, Jounouchi. If she doesn't mention it it's probably for a good reason." Mai hissed as she walked towards a customer.

"She's right. If she didn't mention it before it's probably for a good reason." Jounouchi nodded but glared at Mai who gave him the middle finger.

"You're right." He said as he gave Mai the middle finger back.

"Is that how a bartender should be acting?" Kaiba asked humorously.

"No. But I own the place." He laughed out loud. Kaiba chuckled with him.

"I see. Got the place with all the money you.." Kaiba paused to think of the right word. "…inherited?" Jounouchi laughed again and so did Mai when she came up behind Kaiba.

"Inherited? That's a good one."

* * *

"What happened to the rest of your family? Your friends?" Anzu and Kaiba were in his car going back home after a long night with Jounouchi, Shizuka, Honda and Yami. 

"They died." She said like it was no big deal. She was facing away from him and out the window.

"Just like that?"

"Pegasus killed them all. Didn't you hear about the Mazaki massacre? Pegasus made me watch the news everyday to show me that he really did get them killed." She sounded so indifferent. Like it didn't bother her. Like it was part of life.

"I see. I heard about it but I didn't know he killed everyone."

"He did. Every single friend or family member and no one knew who did it." Her voice now wavered no longer sounding indifferent. "Do you see why I wanted to be the one to kill him?" Kaiba didn't look at her. He could feel her gaze on him now and wished that she would look back outside the window.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Changing the subject to something more light was always for the best.

"Yes." A smile formed on her face. "I like it tonight. It was nice."

* * *

"_Around this time of the night you can see the whole city. You can even see the beach from here." Jounouchi dreamily said as she stood on the ledge of the roof. Anzu, Kaiba, Honda, and Yami were behind him overlooking the city without trying to risk their life. _

"_Won't you come down from there, Jounouchi?" Anzu asked worriedly. Looking back at her, he grinned and agreed by jumping off of the ledge and landing beside Honda. _

"_Lets go to the beach. We'll bring a couple of drinks and relax by the beach." _

"_Dork, it's past midnight." Honda snorted. Jounouchi shrugged and walked back inside the apartment. Yami and Kaiba followed behind and soon did Anzu. "Fine, fine." Honda muttered. _

_**

* * *

**_

"Who knew the beach would be so beautiful around this time of night?" Anzu's eyes looked wide with thought. Kaiba parked the car and got out as did Anzu.

"Yea. Who knew?"

* * *

_Jounouchi never drove before. He never needed to. Running was always his transportation, especially if he was running away from the cops or something similar to that. When Jounouchi agreed to drive Yami's car, no one knew what they were getting themselves into, not even his best friends. Anzu sat in the front in between Jounouchi and Kaiba while Honda, Shizuka, and Yami sat in the back. Shizuka was reluctant to come with them, no one knew why except Jounouchi. No one questioned him. _

"_What are you doing?" Honda screamed out. Jounouchi turned a corner which made the car tilt and made everyone yell out. _

"_Are you trying to kill us?" Kaiba yelled out as Anzu laughed nervously as she held on to Jounouchi's arm making him accidentally hit the accelerator a little too hard throwing everyone against their seats. "You're a fucking maniac!"_

"_I want to get out, Jounouchi!" Honda whined as he rubbed the back of his head. Yami just kept checking outside the window to see if his car had any dents. Anzu laughed some more and held out one arm to feel the wind hit her skin. The convertible surely had some speed in it. Jounouchi never knew how such a small car could have some much power in it. _

"_Go faster!" Anzu yelled out. Jounouchi smirked and was about to do it when Yami hit the back of his seat. _

"_Don't you dare!" Yami warned. This car was precious to him. _

_Xxx_

Anzu laid down on her bed and smiled. She forgot how it was to smile and laugh like she did tonight. Kaiba stood by her door watching her as she blankly stared up at the ceiling.

"I want to go again, but this time during the day. I don't care about the risks."

_

* * *

_

_The only sound that was heard were the waves crashing against each other. Honda was the first out of the car when Jounouchi finally parked. _

"_Land! For the love of God, land!" Honda pointed at Jounouchi. "Don't you ever drive us again, you bastard! You could have killed us!" It's been a while since Anzu has seen the perfect ocean. It's been a while since she's seen a lot of things. She stepped out the car with the help of Kaiba and stared amazed at the ocean. The smell of salt water hit her senses and she closed her eyes to breath even more the lovely smell. Yami and Jounouchi saw how calm she looked when she arrived at the beach. _

_Kaiba looked out at the beautiful scene. The moon shone down on the water, the lights of the city surrounded the ocean. All the shops around the beach were closed and there was no one around. It seemed like it was a peaceful little place for anyone to just come and take. When he looked down he noticed a slight bulk on Anzu's knee's. It was hard to see with her jeans, but it was still there. She was wearing her knee pads. All this time he thought she was too hard headed and didn't put them on. Jounouchi noticed it too and gave a knowing smirk towards Kaiba. A silent, 'she's going to be alright.' Kaiba nodded and looked out at the ocean again. _

_Honda finally fell silent and stood on the sand, watching the wild waters crash against each other. Shizuka, always silent sat on the sand and looked up at the night sky. _

"_Beautiful." Jounouchi murmured. Anzu stepped forward and walked to the water. The moon shined down on her, showing her teeth as she smiled widely. _

"_I want to take a picture of this." She said. Kaiba walked up behind her and agreed. _

"_It is beautiful out here. We should have brought a camera." Honda then perked his head up and smiled widely. _

"_I know!" He ran back to the car and came back with a camera. "I bought it a while ago. It's an ancient contraption. Let's see if it works!" The camera was indeed old. Probably ten or fifteen years old. Honda laid it on the hood of the car and played with the buttons while Jounouchi stood next to Anzu so that they could all take the picture. After a while Honda came back and stood in-between Shizuka and Yami who stood next to Kaiba. _

"_Don't be touching my sister, you pervert!" Jounouchi yelled at Honda as he hugged Shizuka. Anzu tensed when Jounouchi put his hand around her shoulder but when Kaiba put his arm behind her back, she felt better. Her smile did not appear even though they were about to take a picture. The same smile she had on just a few minutes before was lost. _

"_You know, if you could just smile just like how you did a few minutes ago, then the picture would be a lot more lovelier." Jounouchi whispered to her as they waited for the picture to be taken. _

"_Just a few more seconds. Everyone one smile!" Honda yelled out as he put Yami on a headlock. "Cheese on five!" Anzu looked over to Kaiba and saw that he had on a smirk and he glanced over at her for a second. His smirk widened. She looked over at Jounouchi and saw that he had on a big smile on his face, waiting for the camera to take the picture. Just as the camera did take the picture, she smiled. _

"_There we go." Jounouchi whispered once again as he released her. Yami and Honda were saying something to each other. Honda ended his sentence with, 'the only person here who buys crap is Jounouchi.' Hearing this, Jounouchi stopped smiling at Anzu who was shyly looking down at the sand and ran over to Honda. "What did you say?"_

"_Don't deny it, Katsuya! You always buy crap! You're just jealous I bought something good for once!" For a good half an hour after that statement Jounouchi and Honda fought while Yami directed Jounouchi and Kaiba jeered at the both of them. Anzu just half paid attention to the fight and continued to look at the ocean. Shizuka looked on worried that the two were going to kill each other. _

"_Let's come back during the day." She stated which made Jounouchi stop punching Honda. _

"_We could." Jounouchi said softly. Kaiba grunted. _

"_I don't know about that. This is a busy place during the day. Lots of people from different gangs come here. If they see Anzu or me here, they'll kill her."_

"_What about you?" Yami asked, already knowing the answer. _

"_They wouldn't be able to touch him but they would know he's here without his brother and could try to find him." Anzu answered instead. _

"_Exactly. I won't risk it. I won't risk Anzu being captured again. I know you guys wouldn't want any trouble falling onto your laps." Anzu looked down sadly, knowing that she would not be able to see this beach in this place during the day for a long time. Even though people assumed she was dead, there were rumors flying about her. A lot of people believed she was not dead. Those people wanted her dead. Those people came here. The only time she could really come here and not completely risk her life was during the night. It felt she was imprisoned all over again. _

"_I fight. If it came down to it, I'd protect her. I don't mind the trouble." Jounouchi said bravely. He would risk his life for her. Without a doubt he would. Kaiba stood with his arms crossed. _

"_I know you would. So would I but if it's a risk we can prevent, then I'll prevent it." Jounouchi looked at Anzu's sad figure and pointed to her at Kaiba. Jounouchi mouthed, 'she doesn't want to hear that.' _

"_We'll go one day, won't we? Risk or not." Jounouchi then happily said, making Anzu looked at Kaiba and Jounouchi. _

"_Yea. Risk or not." Kaiba tried to smile, but only lamely smirked. He lied to Anzu, knowing she would not be able to come here during the day. She would never have a normal life. She'll live like how he is. Alone and always two steps ahead of the enemy. Anzu knew this too, but she smiled. A smile that almost melted Jounouchi's heart. _

"_Great! We'll even have a picnic and everything!" She clapped her hands together, wishing that it would really come true. _

"_Great." Kaiba muttered. Honda went up to the car and checked on the picture. It dried about twenty minutes ago. _

"_Perfect!" He yelled out. Shizuka came up beside him and looked at the picture. She smiled in delight. "Shizuka likes it!" Jounouchi, Yami, Anzu and Kaiba came up and took turns to look at the picture. _

"_Nice." Jounouchi said as he got into the car. Anzu looked behind confused until she looked at Kaiba who was looking out at the ocean. Honda helped Shizuka get into the car. The sky was no longer dark but it now looked dark blue with orange peeking out far away towards the end of the ocean. Sunrise. Soon people would be coming out to open up their shops in front of the beach. Soon people from different races and different organizations would come out and scan the area. It was time to go home. _

"_I get it." Kaiba put his hand on the small of her back and lead her back to the car. _

"_I'll drop you off at my house so that you can get your car." Jounouchi said as he backed up without looking behind him. _

"_Watch it!" Yami yelled out. _

"_Shut up! I'm practically an expert now." _

_

* * *

_

"I don't care about the knee pads anymore. Within time my knees will get better. If you noticed, I was wearing them." She turned to her side to look at Kaiba.

"Yea. I noticed. We're just trying to.." He was still standing by the door, not moving towards her.

"Protect me? Is that why I'm never going out without someone with me? Is that why I can't go to the beach with you guys during the day? Well, I never asked to be protected." She didn't sound mad, but tired and agitated.

"We're your friends, aren't we? We're going to be protecting you, whether or not you like it. So get used to it." He said gruffly and walked away from her and went back to his room. She'll just have to get used to it. He somewhat knew how she felt and knew that he wanted to prevent her from any other pain that could come her way. He wished someone did the same for him and his brother. They both have seen so much already and gone through so much. He would try to protect her. He would risk his life for her.

_

* * *

_

I just wanna protect you, I just wanna protect

The days when your face shone, smiling

I just wanna protect you,

enclosed in loneliness,

your heart shaken by sadness

For the rest of my days

Tune the Rainbow: Maaya Sakamoto

* * *

Yea! I actually updated this story! The next to be updated is A life without you. I promise! Thanks so much for the reviews. It's not a lot but it's enough to satisfy this girl! Ato de aimasho! 


	6. Chaos

a/n: It's been a while. I kind of devoted most of my time to A life without you. But here's a new chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**Warning: There will be several character deaths.. Sorry. **

**Chapter 5:Chaos**

"Home of the worlds best pizza's!" Honda answered the phone cheerfully. Jounouchi stood next to him going through bills he had to pay.

"What the hell is Mai spending our money on?" Jounouchi muttered to himself. Honda hung up his phone and checked on a pizza sitting in front of him.

"Don't worry about it. Mai wouldn't do anything bad with your money. She wouldn't betray you." He shut the pizza box and placed it on the back of his motorcycle as Jounouchi followed him.

"You don't think so? Sometimes I think she'll wake up one day and decide to rob me blind. Women like her, they're like that. Crazy, money obsessed." Jounouchi sounded like he was almost talking to himself.

"Naw, I don't think so. Her life is practically devoted to you." Honda climbed on his motorcycle and put on his helmet. "I got to go deliver this pizza."

"Is it laced with drugs?" Jounouchi half joked.

"No." Honda kicked dirt at Jounouchi's feet. "I'll be there to see Shizuka's paintings, okay?" Jounouchi nodded and patted Honda's back. For the past month Shizuka paint silently in her room. Shizuka has always been the artist in the family. After she finished painting she would get a chance to display her best work in the neighborhood park. The government was going to pay her money to continue her education in an art school. After tonight she would be leaving to go to school. Everyone including Anzu and Kaiba would be coming to see her revealing of her paintings and then celebrate afterwards. Today was a good day for a girl who never spoke to the world.

"Be safe, you hear?" Honda scoffed and rode off carelessly. "idiot." Jounouchi muttered under his breath as he walked towards his home but tripped when his shoelaces broke. "Damn laces."

Xxxx

"I'm so excited for Shizuka." Anzu excitedly said as she put on her knee brace. "What she's receiving is such an honor!" Kaiba stood behind her waiting for her to get ready.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked softly. Anzu quickly got up from her chair and smiled.

"What school do you think she'll go to? I hope it's a place somewhere in Europe. I remember seeing beautiful backgrounds in Paris and London. Those are places she could paint. She could have a lot of inspiration!" Anzu continued, ignoring his question.

"Did you hear me?"

"She could find inspiration here but I think another .."

"Anzu. I asked if you were feeling better." Kaiba cut her off firmly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be feeling better?" She cheerfully responded.

"Because I know you're faking your happiness. It's so obvious it's almost sickening." He stepped away from the doorway and went up to her.

"I'm not faking, Seto." She looked away because his stare was too strong for her. This man could easily see through her. "I'm really happy for her."

"I'm not talking about that." He calmly stated making her look up at him. Slowly her arms lifted and she stepped closer to hug him tightly.

"I want to do things with me life." She mumbled against his tight chest. He stiffened immediately when she hugged him. "I don't want to be under your care all my life." She lifted her head to look up at him. "I appreciate everything you did for you but I want to take care of myself. I want to do things with my life without fear. I want her courage." Once again she rested her head against his chest. His hands still were by his sides not knowing whether or not to hug or back. "I want to be strong like Shizuka. I want to wash away the memories. I want the memories to die." When her voice wavered Kaiba unconsciously hugged her back.

"Then let them die. If you hold onto them they will never die." He whispered as he leaned down to her ear as if someone was in the room and could hear what he was saying. "Let the past go."

* * *

"Thanks for calling!" Honda hung up the phone with a satisfied smile on his face. "We've been getting a lot of business!" He yelled out to his boss. As he was counting his tips his boss came in with a worried look on his face.

"Honda, there's someone people here for you." Honda waved him off and continued to count his money. He never did listen to his boss. Then he heard a sound he knew far too well. "Honda, these people are insistent." Honda turned around and dropped his precious money on the ground.

* * *

Jounouchi waited impatiently by a tree as Anzu came up to him.

"Honda will come. He would never miss an opportunity to impress Shizuka." She calmly stated. Kaiba stood behind her.

"I think she's right. The monkey always jumps at the opportunity to charm your sister. Something must have come up." Jounouchi grunted and tried his best to smile at Anzu.

"I suppose. But if he doesn't show up at all then I'm going to beat the living shit out of him for making my sister upset." Anzu smiled and knew that he would do what he just said if Honda didn't show up.

"That is understandable. I won't stop you." Kaiba joked and Anzu hit his ribs and shot him a look.

"He'll come." She said before they all went back to the park to sit down on the benches as the reporters gathered around to await Shizuka's revealing.

The revealing was a big success. Unfortunately Jounouchi had to answer all of the reporters question since Shizuka could not answer them herself. She was paid a wealthy amount to go to any college she wished to go to so that she could study art. Anzu, Yami, Jounouchi and even Kaiba clapped when they saw her paintings. Each of her five painting were something connected to friendship. To their surprise one of the paintings was of the group in the beach during the day. It made Anzu smile sadly. Even Shizuka could see what Anzu wanted. The painting showed Anzu in the background laughing and skipping in the beach with her hair dancing wildly behind her. It was freedom. A freedom she would never have.

Jounouchi, Kaiba, Yami, Shizuka and Anzu were the last ones left in the park while everyone left.

"I swear if I see him he's going to be wearing black and blue for a long ass time!" Jounouchi practically yelled out making Shizuka wave her hands to show she was fine. "No, it's not fine Shizuka! You would think he would show up!"

Right when Jounouchi said that they all heard Honda yelling for him.

"Jounouchi you bastard! Where the hell are you!" They all turned around to see Honda being chased by two guys. Honda was bleeding on his leg.

"What the hell is going on?" Jounouchi yelled out as Honda pushed him out of the way to run past him. The two guys stopped in front of Jounouchi and pulled out guns.

"Say, aren't you with that punk over there?" One of the two guys asked. The other taller guy glared at Anzu.

"she's familiar looking. Aren't you Anzu Mazaki?" Jounouchi turned around to look at Anzu who's eyes were wide. Kaiba stepped in front of her covering her tiny frame with his larger frame.

"That is none of your concern." He gritted out unafraid of the gun. The two took the safely out of their guns making Yami grab Shizuka and making Jounouchi, Kaiba and Anzu run behind a tree behind them. The two started firing hitting the tree bark and nothing else. Kaiba luckily took out his own gun hidden behind his back and Jounouchi took out his own gun too. "These assholes obviously don't know who they are messing with." He said to Jounouchi. Anzu tugged on Kaiba's sleeve.

"Why would they want to know who I was? How they did they even know who I was?" She sounded panicked and Kaiba shushed her with a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen." He said and he shot back the two guys.

"Come out! You want to fight so much, big shot? Come out and fight!" One of the men hollered. Then they heard a yell and a couple of grunts.

"This isn't with them, damn it! Fight with me!" They all heard Honda's voice then a gunshot.

"Damn you! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been ripped off! I bet those bastards with you were in it too! The taller man yelled. Jounouchi, afraid that his friend was hurt jumped out from behind the tree with the gun ready to shoot. He saw Honda on his side bleeding even more and rain drizzled on them all.

"Honda!" Jounouchi yelled out concerned. "Tell me, are you alright?"

"Been better!" He heard Honda sarcastically talk back. One of the men kicked Honda. As the man was going to kick him once more Kaiba came out of no where and jumped the man. When the other man pointed the gun to Kaiba Jounouchi shot at him.

"Don't you fucking dare!" The man Kaiba tackled got up and ran. Honda somehow jumped up and ran after the man as did Kaiba.

"What are you going to do? Huh? Shoot me? Go ahead! My boss will send out more of us to kill you guys off unless…"

"Unless what?" Jounouchi barked out.

"Unless you join me. Join us. You have the Mazaki clan." Jounouchi looked over at the tree Anzu was hiding behind. The drizzle turned into a downpour.

"Mazaki clan? What the hell is that? Why does it have to do with Anzu?" The man laughed and threw his head back.

"I can't believe it! A powerful smart guy like you and you didn't realize who you were associating with?" The man paused and looked over at Anzu's direction. "That girl is worth millions. She is the last heir to the Mazaki syndicate. Her father owned a immigrant syndicate. Very powerful. She owns them now. Didn't you know that?"

Hearing everything the man was saying Anzu stepped out from behind the tree Yami and Shizuka ran off thanks to the distraction away from them. Anzu stayed knowing that her gun skills could help Jounouchi if it came down to it.

"It's true, Jounouchi. That is why Pegasus kidnapped me. He wanted my empire." She whispered. Jounouchi shook his head in disbelief.

"Why did you lie to us then?" Anzu looked down at the ground.

"Kaiba thought it was best to not say anything, so did I."

"Kaiba knew? Who else did, damn it?" Since Jounouchi was so distracted from the man, the man lifted his gun and pointed it at Jounouchi.

"Watch out!" She yelled out in time for Jounouchi to shoot the man dead.

"Thanks." Jounouchi muttered and walked away. "Honda! Kaiba! Where the hell are you?" He yelled out. He walked around the park and then found Shizuka weeping. Yami ran to Jounouchi.

"Honda. He's dead!" He muttered almost to himself. Fearing that Kaiba was dead as well Anzu ran towards the direction Yami came from. Jounouchi stood shocked that one of his best friends was dead. "Kaiba killed him." Yami whispered but Jounouchi heard. His eyes flared and he ran to avenge his friends death. "Wait!" Yami yelled out and followed him.

Kaiba stood shocked. Blood was all around him. The man he was chasing after was dead, so was Honda. Honda came out of no where when Kaiba was about to shoot the man. The man grabbed Honda the last minute and shielded his body with Honda's. It was too late when Kaiba realized who he really shot. It was raining so hard he couldn't see. It was too late.

"Seto?" Anzu cautiously stepped close to him. There was blood everywhere. Kaiba was still holding onto the gun. Kaiba was wet and disheveled, the rain pouring down on him more. "Seto, please. Put down the gun. Jounouchi is going to come any minute. Please, tell me what happened." Looking over at her he threw the gun down and stepped towards her. She never moved back or even flinched. His arms wrapped around her and held her tightly, the wetness of the both of them making her even more colder.

"I don't know. He came out of no where." He whispered against her hair with his eyes closed. "I killed him." He whispered. "I didn't mean to." Tears stung her eyes. What did this mean now? Did this mean that Kaiba was going to jail? Did this mean that he was leaving her?

"No." She whimpered. "Don't leave me." His lips touched her forehead. His lips dragged onto her eyes and cheeks. "Please. This wasn't supposed to happen." She choked out. His eyes opened to see her crying, her tears mixed with the rain. Much like him she has been leading a life of torture. A life of syndication. A life she did not deserve. He moved his lips to her own afraid that this was going to be his only chance but before he kissed her a gun cocking made him pull back.

"Get the fuck away from him Anzu unless you want to be shot too." Jounouchi said behind them with a deadly tone in his voice. Shizuka to Honda's body and cried over him as Yami stood behind Jounouchi.

"Stop this ple.." Anzu pleaded.

"Shut up! Don't you see our friend lying dead because of Kaiba? What's the matter Kaiba? Did Honda's family have some unknown fortune that you knew about? Is that why you're still with Anzu? Is that why you're using her? For her heir?" He screamed out over the thundering rain.

"I'm not using anyone! I have my own empire! Why would I need hers?" Jounouchi stepped back and eyed him warningly.

"what?" Jounouchi still did not know anything about Kaiba or Anzu's family. It was all new to him.

"Jounouchi, please! Put down the gun! He didn't mean to kill Honda! The man tricked him!" Anzu pleaded.

"No!" He yelled at her. "Kaiba killed him! He killed my best friend!" Jounouchi sobbed. "Those people are coming after us. They'll keep coming until I hand you over. I bet Kaiba would do it. He would hand you over!" Before Kaiba or Anzu could answer cop lights shined on them.

"Freeze! Put down your weapons!" Shizuka, Yami, Anzu, Kaiba and Jounouchi stood frozen on the spot. A part of all them wondering how did it get like this?

* * *

There is my update! When the next one will be coming? Not even I know! Thanks so much for the support and please review! 


	7. Tightrope

a/n: not much to say. I doubt anyone cares what I have to say.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tetsu's songs or YuGiOh**

**Chapter 6: Tightrope**

She sat in front of Kaiba speechless. As much as she tried to form words, she couldn't. It wasn't in her anymore. No one believed him. Anzu couldn't speak. Anzu was seemingly no where to be found. After the police detained everyone and found Kaiba to blame they let everyone go. Like a zombie stood from her holding cell and left without a word. From what Jounouchi muttered to Kaiba a few days later, Anzu was staying in Shizuka's place.

"Why are you here?" Kaiba bitterly asked Shizuka over and over again. She always shrugged and took his hand in hers. She was always sweet. Against her brother's wishes she stood by his side. Perhaps she did it for Anzu. Anzu was so confused and hurt that she remained silent. She remained away from anyone.

It's been four months since Honda's death. "It was for honor that he died." Said Jounouchi. Kaiba didn't attend his funeral. He couldn't. Shizuka did stop by and prayed with him in silence for Honda to find his way to heaven. Anzu went to the funeral. She stayed afterwards with Jounouchi, Yami, Mai, and Shizuka.

"Anzu." Jounouchi called out her name as if the name belonged to a ghost no one dared to name. "Stop this silence. Why don't you speak to us? Why didn't you speak when we said our goodbye's to Honda? Don't you think that's disrespectful to him? Don't you think he would want to hear your voice in his own funeral?" Mai tried to pull him away but his anger always got to him. He stormed up to her, only a few inches away from her face, his brown eyes darkening with anger. Once again Mai stepped forward to stop him but instead was stopped by Yami.

"Let him do this. Otherwise he'd do it at another time." He said in a low voice.

"Not in a graveyard! This is Honda's final resting place and you're going to let him fight with her like this?" Mai fought back, trying to get back her arm.

"If anything gets out of hand, we'll separate him. Just let them do this."

Anzu's hazy looking eyes drifted from Jounouchi's eyes to the fresh dirt laid where Honda was buried. Her eyes read nothing. Not anger, or regret, or even sadness. It held an empty void.

"Damn it, speak!" He slapped her on the face with all his strength making her face snap to the right. A trickle of blood slipped down from her mouth, her eyes covered by her hair from the force of the slap. Ever so slowly, she turned her face to look at him. Her eyes were steely cold. His own held the same anger he had before. His hand was still raised and he breathed heavily.

"What do you want me to say?" She lowly gritted out. For the second time, Jounouchi and the rest behind him saw the danger in Anzu. The way she looked at him showed no mercy. Had he attempted to touch her, there was no down he would be down in less than a second. Now that they all knew just who her father was, they had no doubt that it was possible for her to take down Jounouchi.

"Anything." He sighed out. He felt her cold stare threaten him. It was best for him to calm down.

"Fine then." Anzu wiped away the blood from her lip. "Anything." She breathed out and bowed towards Honda's grave and walked away. Since Kaiba was in jail, Anzu helped herself to his car, her only transportation and drove away.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jounouchi." He turned around to glare at Mai.

"I know. I just wanted her to speak. I was afraid she was turning out to be like my sister." He gave an apologetic glance at his sister. "I can't have that. Take care of Anzu, sis." Yami followed Jounouchi to the car after they all bowed to Honda's grave and said a silent prayer.

* * *

"How is he?" Anzu asked in a hush voice as if someone would hear. Shizuka nodded to her. A silent, he's okay. "That's good." She whispered and stood up from the couch. When Shizuka walked in, it was dark. Anzu was sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand looking at nothing. She looked like she was reminiscing, or mourning.

Shizuka turned on the news to see Kaiba on the news yet again. Before she turned off the television, Anzu stopped her.

"I want to hear." She explained as both girls sat on the couch. The anchor woman continued to say that Kaiba was set free on bail for now. The court date was in a week. His fate would then be foretold. Springing up from the couch, Anzu looked at Shizuka. "Did you know about this?" Anzu asked almost angrily. Meekly Shizuka nodded her head. "Why didn't you say something? Signal something to me? Anything!" Her eyes were mad. Shizuka put her finger to her lips. "He didn't want you to say anything?" Anzu figured out.

Why wouldn't he want her to know? If there was ever a reason for her to not know it would be because he didn't want anyone to know.

"Is he leaving? Is he trying to outrun the law?" Anzu once again figured out. Shizuka nor agreed or disagreed. Her head stayed still. Cocking her head to the side, Anzu tried to read Shizuka's expression. "So.." Was all she said before she turned around to put on her coat and leave the apartment.

**

* * *

**

All he needed was the essentials. Light clothes, good shoes, and enough money. No one could trace him. In a couple of years he could return. When he had the information he needed he would come back. The lawyers here did not believe him. No one seemed to believe him except for Shizuka or Anzu. But Anzu would not speak to him let alone visit him. For some reason he thought Anzu didn't believe him but another side said that she did. He didn't know which side he believe more. Did she or did she not trust him?

His suit case was packed. The police warned him that if he tried to leave they would find him. Little did they know who they were dealing with. It would take the police years and years to find him. Where Mokuba stayed Kaiba would go to as well. When he was sure he could come back, he would.

Looking around one more time for anything he thought he missed he was ready to leave. He walked by Anzu's old room. He would leave the house for her. There was no other place for her to go to. The very last thing he did before walking to the front door was leave Anzu a note saying that she could have the apartment. If she wished she could redecorate the whole place to not remember Kaiba. If that was the reason why she didn't stay in the place now, then she could change it.

Before his hand touched the door knob, the door opened. There in front of the door stood Anzu in all her mourning. Her eyes had bags under them, her hair up in a messy bun and she was clad in jeans and a black tight biker jacket.

"Going so soon?" She managed to smirk at him even though her heart was breaking. Nodding, he knew it was pointless to lie to her. She would know the truth. Anzu always somehow knew the truth. "Where to?" Kaiba shook his head. "Can't tell?" She stepped forward to close the door behind her. "Why?" Her back facing him to lock the door. Looking to the side, he saw one crystal looking tear cascade down her cheek. "Why are you leaving me alone?"

"Mokuba needs me right now. I can't risk being placed in jail forever. I.. " He wanted to say no one believed him. They didn't but he couldn't bring himself to say that. For some reason it made him feel like he was guilty if he said it.

"They don't believe you." Anzu finished for him. "I do." Her hand touched the hand holding his suit case. "You need to take several flights. Perhaps a few boats. Your people will take care of you. Lead you to Mokuba. If they hear any word of anyone coming too close they will inform you. You have ears everywhere." Obviously she went through the same ordeal. Looking up at him with a smile, her eyes twinkled with tears. "I did it twice. My father was always a paranoid man."

"He had good reason to be."

"So it seems." They both stood in silence, the grandfather clock in the living room ticking away the seconds.

"Goodbye." Kaiba whispered as he moved to the left to walk out the door but she blocked him. Shaking her head, Kaiba could see she was trying not to cry. It was hard to do this with her in front of him. A great part of him wished she didn't come. Truthfully he would be fine not seeing her before leaving. It would hurt less that way.

"Will you promise to take care of me? Even if you're gone. Will you look after me?" A bitter smile showed up on his face.

"No. I won't."

* * *

"That bastard is loose on the streets!" Jounouchi slammed his cup on the bar top.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Mai yelled out.

"Yes!" Jounouchi answered sarcastically. "I'm a fucking maniac!" He then rolled his eyes and when back to watch the news. Yami stood by the pool table to see Jounouchi mutter under his breath. "I cannot believe he's out. The asshole is going to escape!" Silently Yami and Mai's eyes met and nodded, thinking the same thing. The hoped that he did.

* * *

He then looked away not wanting to see the disappointment on her face anymore." You have to learn to do this on your own. You have your own empire. Reconnect with your people. Have them protect you. Without a doubt your fathers empire will be more than glad to see you and protect you."

"They have already contacted me. I'm trying to find Honda's killers. Jounouchi doesn't know." Kaiba's lips were in a thin line.

"Nor should he know." He then muttered. "So then why do you want me to protect you?"

"I just want you to stay with me." Her lips pursed together. "I just want you to stay and help me cope like you have been before Honda died." Kaiba's suitcase settled on the ground and he hugged her. Kaiba decided to do something he did to his brother when Mokuba went away. This time it was a little different. He had to add something else.

"Close your eyes." Anzu looked up at him in question. "Just do it." After she did , he continued. "I'm going to let go of you now. Give me one last squeeze." Anzu did so, choking up on words she wanted to say. "Alright. I'm still in front of you." Anzu nodded her head, eyes still closed, her lips trembling. "I'm going to lean forward." She could feel his breath on her cheek. "Keep your eyes closed." He whispered. Fighting to keep her eyes closed, she felt his lips shyly on hers. Her arms stayed by her side. His own hands cupped one side of her cheek and he titled his head to deepen the kiss. Anzu swore she could hear his heart beating madly. Moving his lips away from her own, she felt his breath on her ear now. "I'm always by your side, Anzu. Even if I'm gone for a hundred years, always remember that." With a breeze that made her shiver, she opened her eyes to see Kaiba gone. Turning around she saw that the door was opened. So that's what he did with his other hand.

A small smile appeared on her lips. Her tears falling to the wooden floors. "My father used to do the same thing to be when I'd have to go away." She whispered to no one.

* * *

The night as late as it was, felt young to Jounouchi. The drinks helped cure his ailing for now. Shizuka stood by his side to make sure he came home fine. At times like this, it was better to walk instead of drive. Yami knew this. He sure as hell did not want to be in a car with Jounouchi because he would want to drive.

"Kimi wo tsuresatte mo ii no?(1)" Jounouchi continued to mumbled the song that has been in his head for the past hour. "Fuan na yoru ni tsutsumarete." Shizuka smiled at Jounouchi's attempt to sing. Yami held back a loud laugh. A figure in the distance made Jounouchi stop. His hand reached the back of his pocket perking up Yami's senses. Yami looked at the direction Jounouchi was glaring at to make sure there was no one they had to worry about.

"You bastard." Jounouchi slurred. Shizuka's eyes went wide and took hold of Jounouchi's arm. Yami now saw who he was looking at. Kaiba was walking towards them, his coat flapping behind him. What in the hell was Kaiba doing in the middle of the night on the streets? "You bastard!" Jounouchi's gun was out pointed directly at Kaiba's chest.

Unfazed by the gun he looked directly into the blonde's eyes. Yami and Shizuka backed away know if they dared get in Jounouchi's way, they would be the one's tasting the bullet, not Kaiba. Jounouchi was like that when he was drunk. Which made the situation all the more dangerous.

"I want you to know that no matter what you think right now, I didn't kill Honda." Yami immediately looking down at the ground not liking the conversation already. This was not going to turn out good.

"Go to hell." Jounouchi's eyes teared up at his friend's name. "I know you did. For what reason, I don't know."

"It was a mistake. He wanted me to tell you something." Jounouchi growled thinking that everything that came out of Kaiba' mouth were lies. With what sounded like a choked sob Jounouchi pressed against the trigger. Knowing what Jounouchi was doing, Kaiba said nothing awaiting for whatever to come, to come. Shizuka then pushed Jounouchi's arm out of the way in time and instead of shooting Kaiba, he shot nothing but the air around them.

"Stop it!" She yelled out, surprising everyone. "Please, stop it! Honda is dead! Let's respect our friend! Fighting about it would be something he would not want!" Jounouchi stared shocked at hearing his sisters voice. "Jounouchi." She cupped his face as he started to fall on his knees, his vision now blurry with tears. "Let us honor his death." Dropping the gun on the cold ground, Jounouchi hugged his sister. Shaken, Kaiba looked away from the siblings and instead looked to Yami to finish what he wanted to say.

"Honda wanted me to say that he hid his money in his apartment in the television. 'You guys are my only family' were his last words." Looking down one more time at the drunk broken man and his now nonmute sister, he walked away.

Deep down Kaiba missed Honda and his antics. He would miss everyone. But he had to go. He had no choice. Everyone knew it too.

* * *

Yet another chapter finished. The song Jounouchi was singing were lyrics from the title of this chapter. It's a good song from the guitarist from Laraku. Tetsu did a pretty good job as a solo act.. 


End file.
